Complemento mutuo
by Keep Saiyan
Summary: Ging es una Jounin de Konoha, despues de tantos años trabajando sola le es asignado un compañero,Kakashi,no esta acostumbrada a trabajar con nadie ,obligada a trabajar con el descubre cosas en común.Lemon
1. Capítulo 1:Trabajando en equipo

**Complemento mutuo**

 **Capítulo 1: Trabajando en equipo**

Ging era un Jounin de la aldea de la hoja, era delgada cabello negro azulado largo con fleco de lado dejaba ver el emblema de la hoja en la banda de su frente, ojos grises usaba el uniforme normal como cualquier ninja debajo llevaba una blusa blanca sin manga, un mallon azul marino vendas en la pierna derecha y un bolso donde guardaba sus armas, era muy buena en lo que hacía .Fue llamada a la oficina de la Hokage llego un poco tarde al dicho llamado. Entró casi tumbando la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

– ¡Buenos días, lamento haberme tardado!-dijo rápidamente, avergonzada por su retraso – lo...lamento interrumpir-dijo cuando miro a un hombre parado enfrente del escritorio.

–Ging, llegas a tiempo-dijo Tsunade-Él es tu compañero para la misión de...-no la dejo terminar cuando interrumpió Ging.

-¿Compañero dijo?, pero yo no tra...-ahora interrumpiendo la Hokage.

-Sí, compañero trabajaran juntos para investigar los rumores de la aldea de la lluvia son ciertos o falsos, nos llegaron reportes de que atacaran la aldea debemos estar preparados si es así-miraba afuera.

-Con todo el respeto Hokage pero sabe bien que yo no trabajo con nadie-volteo hacia ellos nuevamente.

–Son ordenes de tu Hokage!-Ging no dijo mas-Kakashi deberán reunirse en la entrada lo más rápido para partir-Si-dijo Kakashi, Ging salió.

Pasaron minutos para que ambos se reunieran en la entrada.

-Ging sales de nuevo-La chica volteo y sonrió.

-Izumo –Dijo-Tengo una misión te veré después

-¿Estas esperando al alguien?- Dijo al ver que la chica se quedó parada en la entra, él sabía que Ging trabajaba sola, Izumo era un gran amigo de Ging habían estudiado juntos en la academia.

-El Si contesto sulky-Izumo pareció sorprendido.

-am...-Apareció Kakashi.

–Hola, lamento la tardanza- No se notaba pero parecía estar sonriendo, Ging volteo los ojos.

–Kotetsu, Izumo –Suspiró-Nos vemos luego-Ambos pudieron ver la cara de decepción de Ging.

-Hasta luego-Se marcharon.

Caminaron sin decir palabra, ambos llevaban una mochila.

–Llegaremos pronto si tomamos este camino-Dijo Ging señalando a su izquierda.

-Está bien –Respondió fríamente su compañero.

-Oscurecerá ponto acamparemos aquí es más peligroso si seguimos-Lo miro al el único ojo que dejaba ver.

– ¿Ya has acampado aquí?-Pregunto mientras se quitaba la mochila.

\- Dos o tres veces –Empezó a instalarse-Tomare el primer turno te diré cuando sea tu turno.

Subió a la copa de un árbol alto se aseguró de que Kakashi no la pudiera ver entre las ramas y saco un libro era la nueva novela del escritor Jiraiya edición especial, comenzó a leer, entrada en su lectura parecía que apenas había transcurrido unos minutos, leer le encantaba y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando no estaba en una misión.

–Desacuerdo es mi turno-Kakashi de repente apareció frente a ella haciendo que esta soltara el libro y dando un salto de sorpresa.

-¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!-Kakashi parecía intimidado a su reacción, ella buscaba el libro desde arriba.

–Lo siento- Kakashi bajo, Ging con temor a que su compañero viera el libro dio un gran salto para tratar de evitar que viera la pasta del libro, pero era demasiado tarde ella lo estaba tomando, Ging paro frente a el sonrojada y deseando que no lo viera.

-Esto es...-Ging miraba paralizada y muerta de vergüenza.

-La edición especial con el autógrafo de Jiraiya –Parecía muy emocionado, Ging seguí parada frente a él sin decir palabra, Kakashi saco otro libro igual al de Ging-Solo hay 5 ediciones iguales.

Ging no podía creer que su compañero también tuviera los mismos gustos para ese tipo de literatura. Finalmente esta sonrió y tomo el libro que le estaba entregando desde hace un momento. Ambos subieron al árbol leyeron platicaron y discutieron acerca del libro, sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido.

-Vaya parece que ya amaneció debemos seguir-si –contestó la chica de cabello oscuro.

Estaban en el rio que delimitaba ambas aldeas Ging se acercaba. De repente fueron atacados por ninjas de la lluvia.

Era una pela muy dura los superaban en número pero los dos Jounins eran muy buenos, Kakashi usando el sharigan y Ging su elemento lava y la técnica especial del clan Tsuneshi, el control del metal, era una Jutsu que el clan al que pertenecía había desarrollado, pronto ambos se coordinaron y pudieron se, acabando con todos los enemigos poco a poco sentían más agotamiento y perdida de chakra. Estaban muy heridos y cansados pero terminaron con todos.

Pararon en seco y revisaron sin ya no había enemigos. Ging revisaba a su alrededor con la mirada muy agitada

-¿Son todos?-le pregunto, volteo y Kakashi estaba en el suelo, había quedado inconsciente-Kakashi!- Ging alterada comenzó a recordar su pasado-No tu vas a estar bien te llevaré de vuelta.

Ging comenzó a derramar lágrimas no quera que pasara lo mismo de aquella vez y entro en pánico-¡Podios no otra vez!-Intento calmarse-Vamos Ging concéntrate el solo esta débil puedes llevarlo a la aldea donde lo curaran.

No se movía parecía inconsciente lo tomo en brazos y corrió devuelta a la aldea muy asustada y preocupada, estaba muy débil pero se permitiría parar no dejaría morir a un compañero, no, no otra vez su mente estaba llena de los recuerdos de su pasado

Cargo a Kakashi y salió corriendo lo más rápido para que su compañero fuera tratado en la aldea. Tomo todo un día de vuelta entre pausas para descansar porque lleva a tu compañero herida no era fácil pero no se podía permitir a si misma fallar, no otra vez. Podía ver la gran entrada ya casi llegaba, se emocionó que no dejo de correr aun cuando las heridas y el dolor era más fuerte.

-¡GING!-le grito alguien –Izumo –Sonrió cansada y agitada.

-Estoy bien tengo que llevar a Kakashi al hospital lo más rápido-Corrió.

Llego finalmente con Kakashi en brazos al hospital.

-¡Necesita ayuda!, está muy débil-Enseguida se lo llevaron para atenderlo.

-Tú también estas herida tengo que curarte le dijo una médico.

-Sí, Gracias-La estaban atendiendo y la dejaron una noche en el hospital y a la mañana siguiente tenía que dar su reporte a la Hokage.

-Ging espera afuera, viene a dar el reporte de su misión -Decía Shizune.

–Hazla pasar-Shizune abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días con su permiso-Hizo una reverencia-Aquí está el pergamino con el reporte.

-¿Ambos están bien?-pregunto Tsunade al ver las múltiples heridas en ella.

-Kakashi está en el hospital estable, despertara pronto, uso mucho su sharingan cuando nos atacaron-Ging tenía un aspecto decaído.

-Bien espero que se recupere pronto puedes retírate toma un descanso

–Gracias-Se marchó de inmediato.

Regreso en la tarde al Hospital traía consigo unas flores. Entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Kakashi y dejo las flores.

-Espero que despiertes pronto-Dijo en voz baja mirando a su compañero de misión.

Al día siguiente regreso al hospital sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo se sentía preocupada aunque fuera una persona desconocida eso hubiera hecho aquella vez si sus compañeros hubieran sobrevivido por eso sentía esa angustia. Cuando llego al cuarto donde se encontraba hospitalizado, se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que Kakashi estaba despierto.

–Hola, me alegra que hallas despertado-Fue raro para el jounin verla.

-¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?-Preguntó sintiendo su máscara.

-Un día, ¿te sientes mejor?-Antes de poder responderle la jounin salió para avisarle a los médicos que su compañero avía despertado.

No volvió hasta la tarde llevaba libros para Kakashi .Entro al cuarto

-Hola traje libros para que pases el rato ,me entere que no te darán de alta hasta pasado mañana-le entrego los libros- ¿Tan poco aguantas?-Bromeó ,Kakashi devolvió una sonrisa eso parecía era difícil saber pues no podía ver nada de bajo de esa mascara.-Bueno, tengo que irme mejórate –Caminó hacia la puerta

-Ging-Volteó

-Gracias- lo miró y le sonrió –hasta luego-y se marchó.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Kunoichi Herida

**Capítulo 2: Una Kunoichi Herida**

Ha pasado una mes desde mi misión con Kakashi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad he estado haciendo misiones por mi cuenta me alegra mucho que la Hokage no me ponga más compañeros .Hoy termine una misión mucho antes de lo esperado lleve mi reporte, llegué a casa tome un baño y me dirigí a la florería Yamanaka , somos socios y al igual que mi padre tengo que hacerme cargo del papeleo ,somos los que surten a la florería mi familia tiene unos hermosos jardines con tierra fértil donde se dan bien todo tipo de flores, plantas y árboles.

Entro a la florería con unos papeles en las, manos.

-Hola Ino-Me sorprende verla, no había estado por aquí en un largo tiempo.

-Hola Ging-Me saluda muy feliz.

-Ya no te había visto por aquí-Y no la culpo de seguro ha tenido mucho que hacer, al igual que yo las misiones incrementaban en dificultad al subir de rango.

-Si lo sé, he tenido muchas misiones, pero por fin me he tomado un descanso-Toma los papeles que le ofrezco.

-Te felicito por tu acenso a Chunin, te lo habría dicho antes pero no estas, tú mama de lo conto el mes pasado que vine-Sonrío y me voy.

Entro a la mansión Tsuneshi, cruzo el jardín principal .Por fin podré leer mi novela que ansió terminar. Cuando por fin pienso relajarme me llaman a la oficina de la Hokage, tengo que ir parece urgente, así que cierro mi libro y salgo corriendo hacia la oficina.

-Mando a llamarme-pregunto mientras hago una reverencia frente a su escritorio, está sentada muy seria y con una mirada de preocupación

-Así es –se levanta de la silla.-Necesito que vayas a apoyar al equipo 7 ya he mandado al equipo de Gai pero parecen necesitar más apoyo y dado a que trabajaste bien con Kakashi la última vez...

-¿Kakashi?-pregunto interrumpiéndola.

-SI, lograron traerme el informe completo-pienso solo en el hecho de que casi muere pero sigue diciéndome que a pesar de eso logramos coordinarnos bien tal vez Kakashi hablo con ella sobre el incidente porque no parece decepcionada, y ahora incluso me manda de refuerzo para apoyarlo de nuevo.

Salgo en seguida hacia la entrada Lady Tsunade me informo sobre la situación y me dio todos los detalles que tenían reunidos hasta ahora que para ser sincera son muy pocos, solo espero llegar a tiempo y poder ayudar, parece un asunto peligroso poco he escuchado de la gente de Akatsuki y los rumores que se corren en la aldea no son muy buenos.

Llego al lugar, parece que se movieron de lugar y sigo el rastro .Finalmente lo encuentro, Kakashi parece estar acompañado de un joven de cabello amarillo y ropa naranja, cuando aparezco desvío con mis kunais unas masas extrañas de parte de enemigo que se dirigen asía Kakashi y ese joven, está arriba sobre lo que parece ser un pájaro, no logro distinguirlo ,solo veo una capa negra con nubes rojas.

El enemigo me visualiza desde lo alto y lanza esas masas extrañas hago las posiciones para lanza una bola de fuego.

-NO-Kakashi me grita desde el otro lado.

Cuando estoy a punto de lanzarla llega ese joven de cabello amarillo me toma en sus brazos y me quita del camino, mientras nos alejamos veo como explotan y comprendo ahora que es arcilla explosiva.

-Gracias-Me baja alado de Kakashi poniéndome atrás de el

-Naruto-dice mientras me ve preguntándome su nombre en mi mente

-Estas bien Ging-Me pregunta Kakashi.

-Si-Respondo mientras me ayuda apararme.

Analizo la situación, en seguida me coordino con los movimientos de kakashi y Naruto mi elemento tierra es muy útil para nos, mientras atacamos yo les cubro la espalda utilizo mi jutsu especial para recuperar las armas, esto parece no tener fin Kakashi ha usado demasiado su sharingan temo que vaya a pasar lo mismo, yo también siento haber perdido mucho chakara el que me sorprende es Naruto parece no estar agotado.

Kakashi le arrancó el brazo que le quedaba ,al no poder utilizar sus manos para realizar posiciones de manos Naruto se abalanza sobre él , ha logrado quitarle al Kazekage utilizando los clones de sombra, puedo notar a lo lejos como el real empieza a tener una actitud diferente ,no lo conozco pero parece haber cambiado su esfuerzo y persistencia por odio ,odio puro es el que usa para darle muchos golpes parece una nueva persona incluso da un poco de miedo ,sigue y sigue descargando su furia mientras lo tiene contra el piso .

No noto cuando es sustituido por un clon de arcilla ,en un instante el verdadero aparece y lanza detrás de mí arcilla explosiva .Trato de protegerme con una barrera pero no consigo mover rápido mis manos, estoy a solo a algunos centímetros de la arcilla, trato de huir pero no lo consigo ,explota.

-Haaaa-grito, la explosión me derriba y caigo al suelo con solo el simple impacto de la arcilla que ha explotado. Me quedo tirada en el suelo, me siento muy débil y no tengo la fuerza para levantarme no puedo ni siquiera moverme, veo a Kakasi acercarse.

-Ging, resiste-es lo último que oigo antes de quedar inconsciente.

 _Estoy parada en el centro de lo que puede ser una batalla ,no lo comprendo, pero después de unos segundos recuerdo ese lugar, esa batalla ,la misión, mis compañeros ,el equipo 12,el equipo al cual pertenezco .Observo lo que pasa desde lo lejos ,ahí están ellos Orikun y Mako ,también esta Zumoke-sensei todos luchando ,miro a mi alrededor a mi derecha esta una chica tirada se parece a mí ,lo comprendo soy yo ,pero porque no me muevo ¿Acaso estoy muerta?, veo como son asesinados mi compañeros ,mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, trato de moverme pero no puedo ,estoy inmóvil ,no siento mi cuerpo cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, pero es un recuerdo que me marcara para siempre._

Abro los ojos, me encuentro en el hospital de Konoha, parpadeo un par de veces mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Reconozco la voz de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?-Trato de sentarme en la cama, estoy demasiado débil él lo nota y se acerca a ayudarme.

-Un día-Responde y se sienta al mi lado, en el buro están unas flores recién cortadas sé que las trajo el, es el único que sabe cuáles son mis flores favoritas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Pregunto, aunque creo saber la respuesta y también que Kotetsu lo está supliendo.

-No te preocupes Kotetsu está cuidando mi turno, le dije que volvería cuando despertaras-Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.-Iré a avisar que has despertado, te acompañare cuando te den de alta ¿De acuerdo? -Izumo sale de la habitación antes de que pueda preguntarle que paso mientras estuve inconsciente .Después de unos minutos entra un médico, me dice que no puedo levantarme todavía y que debo reposar, tampoco consigo información por parte suya, me intriga el no saber lo sucedido.

Estoy acostada pensando en que paso después de que quede inconsciente .Me aburro y decido tomar un baño, me las arreglo para salir de la cama e ir a la regadera. Entro abro la llave y me relajo mis pierna apenas pueden mantenerme de pie, siento como tiemblan, termino de bañarme .Escucho que alguien entra al cuarto.

-¿Ging?- Es kakashi.

-En el baño-grito desde la regadera mientras trato de alcanzar la toalla.

-¿No se supone que no deberías salir de cama?-Pregunta desde afuera, cuando por fin logro rodear mi cuerpo con la toalla hago un mal movimiento y caigo al suelo.

-HAA-Me quejo apenas y pude meter una mano para que mi cabeza no golpeara el suelo.

-¿Qué paso?-Kakashi dice alarmado.

-Resbale y caí al suelo-Trato de ponerme de pie pero no logro conseguirlo-No puedo levantarme.

Kakashi entra rápido al baño no puedo evitar ruborizarme y sentirme algo toma de la cintura y con una mano sujeto su cuello mientas que la otra se encuentra en mi pecho apretando la toalla para que no se abra.

Me deja en la cama con delicadeza y sale para que yo pueda vestirme. Lo invito a pasar una vez ya cambiada.

-Gracias-Digo mientras saco mi cabello de la blusa que apenas me he puesto.

-Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas y traje unos libros que pueden agradarte-Señalo los libros que había dejo en la silla, tal vez los dejo en cuanto me escucho pidiendo auxilio porque antes de meterme a bañar no los había notado.

-¿Qué paso después de...-No termino la oración ,cuando el responde de inmediato

-Todos están bien-cruza los brazos recargándose sobre la pared.

-Pero el Kazekage estaba...-Espero su respuesta para no terminar la oración.

-Él está vivo, pasaron muchas cosas, después de que quedaras inconsciente Deidara huyo y el equipo Gay vino a dar soporte y mediante un Jutsu lo volvieron a la vida, pero...-

-¿Pero?-preguntó

-Pero a costa de otra vida-Miro mis manos procesando la información.

-Kakashi-Voltea su vista hacia mí.

-Tienes un muy buen discípulo, haz hecho un buen trabajo-Le sonrió recordando al chico que me salvo de explotar.- ¿Él está bien?-Lo último que recuerdo de él es esa ira que emano en unos segundos cuando vio al Kazekage.

-SI, veras el…-Se mantiene serio-Él es el Jinchuriki del Zorro de las nueve colas-Eso ultimo me cae de sorpresa, no savia mucho del chico que guardaba a el Kyubi, poco oí hablar del él.

-Parece un buen chico-Digo para no sonar tan sorprendida.

-Lo es a pesar de que todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar-No respondo nada.

Después de eso paso todo el día con migo, leíamos platicamos un poco y sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, deje mi actitud ruda y terca porque realmente podía ser yo con él, cosa que pasaba con pocas personas. Trajo comida de fuera la que agradecí porque la del hospital no era de lo mejor. No me di cuenta cuando Kakashi se quedó dormido en la silla de aun lado pero parecía, tenía entre las manos un libro y no parecía muy cómodo.

-Kakashi-dije suavemente para no asustarlo. Enseguida despertó al arecer no estaba profundamente dormido o tenía el sueño muy ligero-Lo siento es que parecías estar incomodo-

-Si ya se hizo tarde sera mejor que me valla-Se estiro camino asía la puerta de dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Pasaron tres días más que de no ser por las visitas de Kakashi se me hubieran hecho eternos. Desperté y pase un día más en el hospital Kakashi no se apareció en todo el día pensé que tal vez tenía una misión y por eso no pudo venir hoy.

En la tarde una enfermera me dijo que ya me habían dado de alta y que podía irme, tome mis cosas y los libros que Kakashi me había traído no los termine así que decidí llevármelos y devolvérselos cuando lo viera. Izumo estaba esperándome afuera, se me había olvidado por completo que me acompañaría a casa. La tarde era cálida y estaba a punto de anochecer, caminamos hasta la entrada de mi casa, me dio los libros que tanto insistió cargar le agradecí y que luego nos veríamos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Confesiones

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

Entre a la mansión tan solitaria como siempre, así había sido desde pequeña desde la tercera gran guerra ninja nuestro clan avía disminuido considerablemente y para cuando el Zorro de las nueve colas se desato mis padres y los demás murieron tratándolo de retenerlo. Los trabajadores y mi ama de llaves también se habían ido, puse los libros en la mesa, encendí las luces de la cocina puse a calentar te, mientras se calentaba comencé a ordenar mis armas en la repisa me quite las fundas y la bolsa, me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando un ruido me hizo volver a la realidad, alguien se estaba metiendo, tome el kunai de enfrente ubique mi objetivo aun dándole la espalda y en un rápido movimiento lancé el kunai asía mi agresor.

-Hol…-me arrepentí de inmediato al ver que era Kakashi, lo había retenido de la manga izquierda por suerte solo pensé en inmovilizarlo y no atravesarle el kunai que bien pude hacer, solo atravesé su manga.

-Lo siento-Me disculpe de inmediato.

-No, no te preocupes igual fue mi culpa el entrar sin avisar, quería ver como estabas, fui al hospital me dijeron que te habían dado de alta-Dijo apenado mientras se sacaba el kunai de la ropa.

-Amm.. Yo lo siento mucho-me entrego el kunai, me sentía muy apenada-¿Quieres un poco de te?-Asiente.

Nos sirvo te, nos sentamos frente a frente.

-Lamento no haberte visitado tenía unas cosas que hacer-Aun no daba un sorbo al te, parecía no quieres retirar su máscara y yo estaba esperando el momento en el que lo hiciera, desde que lo conozco jamás se la ha quitado, no sé si siempre la ha llevado pero enserio me mata la curiosidad, quería preguntar pero tal vez era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

-No te preocupes me siento mejor ahora e Izumo me acompañó a casa-Miro mi taza, jugueteando un poco con el líquido de su interior.

-Izumo y tu son buenos amigos-Me pregunta algo interesado

-SI es de los pocos en los que puedo confiar-Incluyo a Kakashi en esos pocos, en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo se ha ganado mi confianza-Es como un hermano, lo considero familia-Remarcando que lo aprecio pero al mismo tiempo que él y yo no somos nada más que eso

-¿Lo conoces de toda la vida?

-No, lo conocí cuando me gradué de la academia ninja, él es un año mayor que yo-Miro a Kakashi algo confundido y me causa algo de gracia.-Me adelantaron un año, me asignaron a un equipo de tres mis compañeros eran... también un año mayores que yo cuando nos asignaron un Jounin y comenzamos con las misiones lo conocí estábamos iniciando nuestro deber como genins y nos cruzábamos en varias misiones entre ambos equipos-No puedo evitar pensar en mi equipo o en el que era.-Personas en el pasado han creído que tenemos una relación amorosa porque nos llevamos muy bien-Creo tocar el punto por lo cual Kakashi hizo esa pregunta-Pero no es así-Le sonrió para disimular el momento incomodo por el que atravesamos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Creo no darme a entender

-Tus compañeros los de la academia –Digo muy interesada

-Eran muy buenos shinobis, lamentablemente murieron jóvenes al igual que me sensi-Su historia se parece mucho a la mía, no pude evitar pensarlo.

-Obito Rin y Minato-sensei-Kakashi continua su historia me sorprendió que Kakashi quisiera contarme todo de sus compañeros, no sé si era tan abierto con todos o quiso contármelo solo a mí. Él había llevado el peso de la muerte de Rin y el no poder llevarse bien con Obito antes de su muerte, lo que quedaba en mi mente eran esas últimas palabras que le dijo antes de morir _Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria ,_ Obito lo hizo supera con esas palabras lo que había sucedido con su padre ,me da gusto que lo haya superado y se haya convertido en un buen sensei, me hacía pensar en lo que yo estaba haciendo y me inspiró.

Me quedo sin palabras para cuando termina, al final le sonrió y poso me mano sobre la suya para mostrarle aprecio y calidez.

-Gracias por escucharme no se lo había contado todo a una persona-Lo siento más abierto con migo, sigo mirándolo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Bueno basta de mí, puedo preguntar-no me imagino es lo que quiere preguntar-¿Por qué eras tan fría y distante cuando nos conocimos?

-No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar-Realmente no quería pero lo pensé dos veces, el que él me contara toda su vida tampoco parecía algo de lo que quisiera hablar pero sin embargo me conto.

-He sido muy cerrada desde que mis compañeros murieron en batalla, éramos un buen equipo-sonrío mirando asía abajo-nos hicimos Jounins al mismo tiempo, nuestra primera misión como Jouni era de rango B éramos los tres y dejaron a nuestro sensei como líder parecía un tanto fácil, se convirtió de Rang cuando nos emboscaron era una trampa, nos superaban en número y no solo eso eran me dejo inconsciente creyendo que estaba muerta, cuando desperté mis compañeros estaban a mi alrededor, ninguno sobrevivió-Pause-Y desde ese momento me jure que no dejaría a ningún compañero morir, aplique para Raíz no quería saber nada y quería olvidarlo todo, por alguna extraña razón el Hokage no lo permitió me dijo que me no me uniera con la condición de darme misiones para mi sola, por eso me resulto difícil confía y acercarme a alguien.-Alce la mirada asía el –También me sorprendió cundo la Hokage me emparejo contigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba con alguien, fue...-tome aire –fue por eso.

Esta noche estaba llevando fuertes revelaciones pero ambos nos sentíamos en confianza.

-Eres una buena Kunoishi Ging creo que deberías dejar a un lado eso y trabajar en equipo con los demás, puedes hacerlo o haces bien ,me lo demostraste cuando peleamos con Deidara.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir mejor. Término mi te, el sigue sin tomarlo me intriga el porque tiene esa mascara.

-¿Qué escondes debajo de esa mascar?-Sin notarlo pienso en voz alta y no hay manera de retractarme.

-Amm, mi mascara, ¿Quieres saber?-No puedo ocultar el interés. Asiento

-Debajo de mi mascara-dice cerio-Hay otra

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero

-La verdad no me gusta mostr..

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-trato de remediar mi imprudencia

-Lo are tu no querías hablarme de tus compañeros así que te postrare.-Me acerco a él para observar detenidamente.

Baja su máscara por completo y ahí está su rostro. Acerco mi mano para tocarlo posándola sobre su mejilla, nos miramos fijamente, y en tan solo unos segundos mis labios se encuentra con los suyo en un beso apasionado, lo sigo besando mientras con ambas manos tomo su rostro, el me besa de vuelta y me sujeta del cabello.

Me separo repentinamente de él, no decimos ninguna palabra .Aprovecha para beber él te.

-Amm-me limito a decir otra cosa-Lo lamento yo no quería…

-No te disculpes, una parte de mi quería hacerlo desde hace mucho.-Me quedo petrificada al escuchar esas ultimas palabra.

-Creo que ya debería irme-Lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Ging


	4. Capitulo4:¿Nosotros somos? Lo somos

**Capitulo 4: ¿Nosotros somos?...lo somos**

Estaba esperando que cayeran misiones en cuanto saliera del hospital pero no había sido así, la mañana había sido muy tranquila pasee por los alrededores de los jardines arregle uno que otro desperfecto.

Desayune y me dirija al campo de entrenamiento 3 .En la última misión intente usar mi kekkei genkai estilo de lava en combate pero me faltaba chakra para lograrlo,asi que decidí aumentar mi chakra con entrenamiento de Taijutsu.

-No creí que te recuperaras tan pronto

-Necesito aumentar mi chakra, eso es todo-deje de golpear el tronco al que desde hace buen rato llevaba dándole patadas.

-¿Necesitas un compañero de entrenamiento?-pregunto retóricamente.

-Creo que no me vendría mal-sonrió

Kakashi se pone a entrenar con migo toda la mañana. Admito que es demasiado bueno aunque nos vamos misando los talones en diferentes cosas ,casi al mismo nivel.

-¿Por qué necesitas aumentar tu chakra?-Desvió rápidamente el Kunai que me lanza

-Es un jutsu que no logro mantener-evade todas las shurikens que lanzo. Para en seco.

Ambos estamos muy agitados.

-¿Cuál?

Me muestro algo indecisa de querer enseñarle mi jutsu, pero al final desisto y lo se lo demuestro

-Quédate detrás mío-Hago los movimientos de mano para realizar mi jutsu-estilo de lava, jutsu suelo de lava.-Todo suelo es convertido en lava, rápidamente lo reinvierto ya que solo era una demostración y aparte estaba quemando todo con ese poderoso jutus.

-Esto consume mucho chakra solo logro mantenerlo por cierto tiempo.

-Está bien, creo que puedo ayudarte, escalaremos esa montaña-señala hacia enfrente. Pienso que no será difícil, pero rápidamente me arrepiento cundo dice con un sola mano y sin ayuda de chakra.

Nos dirigimos a la montaña para mi sorpresa parece que él tiene practica haciendo esto al contrario a mi me resulta algo complicado es la primera vez que hago este tipo de entrenamiento. Seguimos escalando hasta la cima.

-Fue difícil con solo una mano-digo agitada por tratar de mantener el paso junto a Kakashi

-Lo es al principio pero luego resulta muy fácil-Dice sin ningún esfuerzo

He tratado toda la mañana de hablar de nosotros y lo que paso la noche anterior, ese tema de tiene desconcertada al creer que somos o que no me limito a preguntar pero no puedo más con el silencio de decido hablar.

-Kakashi -Logro captar de inmediato su atencion.-Nosostros..lo que paso anoche-no encuentro las palabras para transmitirle mi duda y lo que quiero que sea cierto, no quiero llevarme una decepción al dejarlo hablar para oír su respuesta.

\- ¿Nosotros somos?-Me pregunta tratando de buscar una respuesta que ni yo sé.

-Me refiero a lo que paso ayer eso nos hace...o solo fue.

-Ging yo no te obligare a nada que tu no quieras y si quieres que el beso de anoche quede en el pasado te prometo que no lo mencionare y seguiremos como si nada hubiera pa...-Lo beso sobre la máscara sin arrepentirme de ello.

-Kakashi yo no quiero que solo quede en el pasado yo quiero recordarlo-Me apeno de no ser correspondida.

-Me alegra que pienses así porque tampoco yo-Me besa de vuelta.

La semana siguiente es muy tranquila el equipo de Kakashi va a una misión con un nuevo líder así que él se queda en la aldea con pequeños encargos en la oficina de la hokage se rumoran cosas de él ninja desertor de su equipo lo cual lo tiene muy preocupado. Jamás he tenido a nadie a mi cargo pero como buen sensei debe velar por todo su equipo.

Kakashi había pasado toda la tarde en mi casa ,nos encontrábamos afuera en el pasillo de la mansión jugando shogi .La tarde era tranquila y ambos habíamos regresado de nuestras misiones ,frecuentemente nos reuníamos en mi casa o en su apartamento a leer ,salir, comer y platicar juntos ,creí que seria difícil mantener una relación con tantas misiones que nos daban a ambos .

A mitad del juego donde todo se pone más intenso y es donde se nota quien lleva la ventaja del juego 3Kakashi voltea a verme con lo que parece ser una sonrisa de victoria .Amito que es demasiado bueno en el shogi ,tanto como yo.

-Estas a punto de perder-bofo con ironía y un poco victorioso.

-No, no lo haré-muevo una pieza más que me da la ventaja hasta ahora y le sonrío retóricamente

-Bien dame un momento para analizarlo-se lleva la mano a la barbilla mirando el juego, plañendo una estrategia muy meticulosa para poder ganarme. Su mano se eleva hasta su banda, dejando su sharingan descubierto.

-¿Ese es tu plan?-me rio del hecho que quiera usar su arma secreta para ganarme en un juego-¿Leerás mis movimientos usando tu sharingan?-arqueo la ceja

-No es precisamente para eso-me quedo mirándolo a los ojos hipnotizada ,siento su mirada tan penetrante, se estira y frota su cabello tan sexy y seductoramente, es cundo me doy cuenta de lo que quiere lograr al descubrir la parte superior de su cara

-De acuerdo así quieres jugar pero..-me llevo las manos a la cremallera de mi chaleco-espero que no te molesten estos- Trato de sonar lo más seductora posible mientras bajo totalmente la cremallera dejando ver la blusa de tirantes blanca debajo con un no muy exagerado escote, pero lo suficiente para que cualquier hombre se detenga observar.

-Y yo...-comienza a baja toda su máscara -que este beso no te distraiga y de deje pensando.

Me pide que me acerque a lo que obedezco. paso por encima de las piezas tratando de no moverlas para finalmente encontrarme con sus labios que pocas veces había probado tratando de recordar sus sabor desde la ultima vez. Me toma de la mandíbula y planta un dulce beso sobre los míos que pronto se convierte en uno incontrolable y apasionado.

Parece no tener fin, el juego pierde roda la importancia y lo único que importa es el deseo que ambos estamos expresando. Me reacomodo sentándome en la orilla de la mesa enfrente del con la piernas abiertas, Kakashi sigue sentado posa sus manos sobre mis muslos mientras que las mías se encuentran entrelazadas en su sedoso cabello platinado.

-Sera muy incomodo aquí ¿no?-Digo

Me toma en brazos y nos dijimos a mi habitación. Me deja caer con delicadeza sobre la amplia cama se coloca arriba de mi sin dejar caer todo su peso acorralándome entre sus brazos y cuerpo, nunca antes lo había deseado tanto, beso su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas unos suaves gemidos salen de sus labios.

Le quito todas las prendas del torso para arriba dejando su abdomen bien marcado descubierto no me limito a tocarlo con ambas manos para luego lamerlos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos con u hábil movimiento que realizo me encuentro arriba de el cambiando las posiciones de hace un momento me quita la blusa y el pantalón quedando solo en bragas y sostén el me mira perplejo me toma de las caderas subiéndome un poco mas rozando su excitación, le sonrío y comienza a besar mi cuello bajando hasta mi busto, intenta quitarme el sostén pero no lo consigue.

-¿ Necesitas ayuda?-Bofa para después asentir

No necesito ni dos segundos para desabrocharlo dejando completamente mi pechos al aire me ruborizo al instante de dejarlos completamente inmunes .Kakashi me toma a un más cerca

para poder comenzar a divertirse con mis pechos implanta besos en ambos ,lo que consigue que se ericen y excitarme demasiado soltando gemidos de placer.

-ahhh-suelto un gemido al sentir que succiona y muerde mi pezón sus mano derecha se encuentra en mi cadera y la otra masajeando mi pecho comenzando a sentirme húmeda. Saborea cada centímetro de mi piel inundándome en un placer de deseo y satisfacción, noto como su lengua sube hasta encontrarse con mis labios nada sabe tan dulce como su boca me trasporta a una nube cada vez que me besa. Le quito el pantalón para dejarlo solo en bóxers.

Rápidamente nos decidimos de nuestra última prenda para quedar totalmente a merced y entregarnos mutuamente al la pasión de nuestro ser. Estando aun arriba de él me alza un poco para conseguir la penetración consiguiendo así el orgasmo, movía constantemente las caderas para obtener aun mas placer. Nuestro cuerpos agitados se corrieron para después quedar devastados por tanto placer. Quede recostada enfrente de Kakashi donde beso mis labios y susurro.

-Eres la primera y ultima Ging-Las palabras de Kakashi me dejaron sorprendida al escuchar eso pero creo que tiene ventajas hacerlo con el ninja que copia con esas novelas tal vez tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo porque para ser franca no parecía principiante más bien parecía tener noción, me sentí culpable de no poder decirle lo mismo, notó inmediatamente mi silencio.

-Me conformo con que me digas que seré el ultimo-Dijo sin que mi silencio le arrebatara la sonrisa de todo lo que habíamos hecho antes

-Eres el ultimo-Dije segura

Dormimos abrazados toda la noche en un plácido sueño toda la noche. Por la mañana me llega un llamado para una misión que debe ser muy importante, normalmente me asignan misiones con anticipación. Miro a Kakashi dormir me levanto con cautela para no despertarlo observo ese fino rostro que pocas veces me muestra, tratando de no hacer ruido me visto pero este se despierta.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta muy desconcertado.

-Kakashi en verdad lo siento, tengo que irme de inmediato a una misión-Ato mi banda a la frente rápidamente-Supongo que es importante si no me hubieran avisado antes, no tienes que recoger nada -Me siento tan culpable de que nuestra primera noche juntos tenga que marcharme y no pasar el resto del día con el.-No sé cuando regresare te buscare en cuanto llegue-antes de poder seguir excusándome Kakashi me besa dulcemente

-No te preocupes, suerte en tu misión y no te distraigas por estar pensando en mi, todo está bien-Me duele que sea tan comprensible y lindo con migo

-Volveré pronto te quiero-sonrío me levanto de la cama y salgo corriendo a mi misión.

Corro a la oficina de la Hokage en el camino medito todo lo que acaba de pasar sacándome una sonrisa. Al entrar noto mucho movimiento algo parece haber pasado.

-Sí parece que Naruto y los demás encontraron a Sasuke- Se escucha desde la puerta, hablando la Hokage .Naruto del equipo de Kakashi pienso inmediatamente, toco para poder entrar.

-Entra

-Me mando a llamar-Hago una reverencia inmediatamente al entrar

-A si es un tanto peligrosa queremos que reúnas información y aclares unos rumores de posibles movimientos de Akatsuki ,trata de conseguir todo lo que puedas por mas mínimo que sea.

-Entendido

De un golpe entra Shizune.

-Lady Tsunade,no logro encontrar a Kakashi no está en su apartamento

Por la manera en la que Shizune entro y su voz parece ser que lo necesitan de inmediato, me ruborizo al saber en donde lo deje.

-Amm...puede que yo sepa el esta-Quiero decirlo pero lo que pensaran después de que lo haga me apena mucho porque el que este en mi casa a estas hora solo puede significar una cosa-en mi casa-termino de decir.

-¿ En tu casa?-pregunta sin entender todavía el porque

-¿Que haría Kakashi en tu casa a estas horas el debería estar dormido no?-Miro el rostro de Shizune la cual ya captó y ahora espera que lo haga ella

-Lo está-Trato de sonar directa sintiendo como mis mejillas arden, cuando veo su expresión diciéndome que capto de inmediato con eso ultimo que dije

-¿El ...y ...tu?,estan...¿saliendo?-Asiento

-De acuerdo mande a llamarlo a casa de Ging lo necesitamos rápido, puede irte Ging.

Trato de disimular el enorme momento incomodo que acabamos de presenciar centrándome en la misión que se me es asignada y el cual su objetivo es encontrar rastros de el siguiente paradero de Akatsuki, nuevamente estoy sola en este trabajo y me toma varias semanas antes de poder regresar con información concisa y clara de todos los movimientos de esta organización.

Pasan dos semanas de implacable búsqueda estos ninjas son muy precavidos de no dejar rastro alguno de lo que hacen me ha sido muy difícil seguirles la pista estas dos semanas. Ansió terminar pronto para llevar toda la información recabada. Me la pasa viajando durante todo el día busco alguna posada para dormir y descansar para luego continuar. Hasta ahora la única información que recobre es que cierto equipo de Akatsuki al parecer los miembros llamados Hidan y Kakuzu están capturando y negociando ninjas por enormes cantidades de dinero. Sin poder tener más detalles vuelvo a la aldea.

-Ging-Izumo se dirige hacia mi

-Hola-contesto alegremente

-Tiempo de no verte-No sentía culpa de no pasar tiempo con Izumo porque él y yo sabíamos lo cansado y difíciles misiones que nos dejaban pero desde que lo nombraron guardia de la salida tiene más tiempo en la aldea que yo.

-Lo sé he tenido una misión que me llevo dos semanas

-¿Has conseguido lo que deseabas?

-Hubiera querido mas información pero con la que recaude basta, eso creo-Digo decepcionada

-Espero que sea útil, debo irme te veré pronto.

Llevo mi informe con la Hokage dándole todos los detalles esperando que pueda ayudar en algo. Hago una reverencia y me dirijo a casa.

Me entero de que Kakashi a asilado a una misión ansió tanto verlo y estar junto a él que espero varios días para volverlo a ver.


	5. Capitulo5:Investigación

**Capitulo 5: Investigación**

Kakashi se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, estaba ayudando a Naruto con un entrenamiento que fortalecería su naturaleza de chakra para inventar un nuevo Justsu, ese chico me sorprendía cada vez más al escuchar hablar de él ,parecía no rendirse jamás y después de ver a su ex compañero de equipo luego de tres largos años y verlo totalmente cambiado como si fuera otra persona con el propósito de traerlo de vuelta era realmente de admirarse ,pero sin embargo eso le daba más motivos de seguir mejorando sus habilidades, al oír hablar a Kakashi es lo que me imagino de él y Sakura.

Desperté a Kakashi que yacía a un lado porque al parecer le estaba dejando el trabajo pesado a Yamato que desde mi punto de vista parecía abusaba de él ,nos preparamos y salimos a nuestros deberes.

-Me han asignado una misión-La había pasado por alto, no la recordaba asta apenas en la mañana cuando tenía que partir inmediatamente, ayer me la había asignado.

-¿De qué rango?-No puedo mentirle sobre lo peligroso que es esta misión.

-S-Contesto.

Kakashi no es sobreprotector él sabe sobre mis habilidades en batalla y de lo que soy capaz y me respaldan todos los años que llevo trabajando sola para que no se preocupe por mi aunque a veces le sale el instinto protector.

-Es de espionaje tengo que reunir información

-¿Tendrás mucho cuidado?

-Tal vez...me gusta la adrenalina correr por mis venas -Respondo haciendo gracia de la situación.

-¿Volverás pronto?

-Tal vez me tarde d días me tengo que ir-le doy un beso y me alejo hacia la puerta-Trata de no abusar de Yamato-grito a lo lejos

-!Tratare!-Responde y me alejo con una sonrisa.

Corro a la entrada, me detengo para firmar mi salida actualizar los reportes de misión en la entrada, para mi suerte conozco a los encargados ,Izumo y Kotetsu, que siempre los llenan por mi así me facilitan el poder irme de inmediato pero esta vez decidí no dejarles trabajo y molestias ya que desde la mañana pensaba en el abuso por parte de Kakashi hacia Yamato.

-Hola chicos buenos días

-Llenare tu reporte puedes irte-me dice Izumo con una sonrisa y papeles en la mano

-No, no lo harás-le arrebato los papeles de la mano y me pongo a firmar-he abuzado de ti yo los llenare.

-¿Rango S eh?-Dice Kotetsu al percatarse de lo que estoy escribiendo

-Si así es parece complicado-Digo y le entrego todo el papeleo-¿Y ustedes no han tenido misiones?

-No, por ahora desde que estamos aquí cuidando la entrada nos han reducido las misiones-contesta Kotetsu

-Nos morimos de ganas de ya salir y realizar una-Dice Izumo

-Espero que salga una por ahí para ustedes, tengo que irme adiós

-Cuídate Ging-Grita Izumo.

Sigo persiguiendo rastro e información de los dos de Akatsuki, esta organización ha tenido mucho movimiento por ahora se desconocen aun algunos miembros de estos pero de los que sabemos más cosas son Hidan y Kakuzu, la Hokage me siguió dejando esta investigación a mí.

Me muevo hacia el norte, se escucha hablar de que el Jinchuriki de el país del rayo ha sido capturado, necesito confirmar los rumores ya que no puedo vasar la misión en simples suposiciones.

Han pasado dos días desde mi partida, llego al borde de lo que delimita el país del rayo, cuando de repente soy atacada por ninjas que resguardan y protegen la frontera.

Son demasiados y no puedo arriesgarme a que me capturen y me saquen información, no lo pienso dos veces y huyo, varios vienen detrás de mi corro aun mas rápido trepando por las copas de los arboles, esta acción confirma que algo paso en el país del rayo no atacarían de no ser así.

Me rodean lanzándome Kunais que logran rasgarme el uniforme pero sin encajarse ,desvío todos sin necesidad de usar un jutsu para protegerme.

-Se te perdió algo acaso eres un espía -Me pregunta el que parece estar al mando.

No respondo, rápido hago el sello de manos para lanzar una bola de fuego, rápidamente se quitan de mi camino dándome el tiempo necesario para correr. Una ráfaga de viento me derriba por detrás ,nuevamente me veo en aprietos.

Decidida de no dejarles capturarme uso el Jutsu especial de mi familia para controlar las armas que me son arrojadas manipulo todas pero me olvido del usuario de viento y me contraataca con mi propio Kunai lo toma inyectándole su Chakra y lo lanza con una ráfaga de viento trato de detenerlo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este se dirige lo más rápido hacia mi haciendo que este me hiera el brazo izquierdo encajándoseme.

El dolor es muy fuerte y no me quedan más opciones que usar el kekkei genkai.

-Elemento lava Jutsu suelo de lava-Todo a mi alrededor se convierte en lava y en el primer descuido corro con el brazo herido cansada y agitada.

Son dos días más de regreso a la aldea, trato de vendar mi herida pero esta no deja de sangrar cambio las vendas varias veces en el camino antes de llegar para poder ser atendida correctamente.

Por fin llego a la aldea trato de disimular el dolor que me viene molestando.

-¿Todo bien?-Me recibe una enorme sonrisa de parte de Izumo que de pronto se detiene a observar mis uniforme rasgado.

-Si uno que otro imprevisto pero todo bien-Le sonreí

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me alegro de verlo

-Lo sé estos últimos días se estuvo paseando por aquí como si esper...

Camino hacia el feliz de verlo, me toma de la barbilla acercándome a él para besarme que a pesar de la máscara se sienten.

-Los veo después-me despido para poder ir a entregar el reporte y comer con Kakashi.

Izumo y Kotetsu nos observan parce que el beso y que tengamos una relación sentimental les sorprendiendo no habíamos expuesto nuestra relación pensándolo bien Tsunade y Shizune eran las únicas que sabían de nosotros. No se nos daba estar agarrarnos siempre de la mano besarnos en todo momento y hablar cursi y ahora Izumo y Kotetsu lo sabían.

Kakashi puso su brazo alrededor de mi rozando mi herida.

-Ay-Expresé dolor de inmediato quita su mano de inmediato.

-¿Estas herida?

¿Te encuentras bien?-Kakashi e Izumo preguntan inmediatamente

-Sí, no es nada estoy bien-con una voz algo quejumbrosa conteste ,realmente me dolía y Kakashi parecía haberlo notado.

-Te llevare al hospital de inmediato, se que intentas hacerte la fuerte pero eso realmente te duele vamos.

Izumo se acerca rápidamente lo detengo.

-No te preocupes estoy bien solo es un rasguño-Le digo para dejarlo tranquilo.

Kakashi me acompaña al hospital me atienden en seguida y me hacen pasar a un cubículo para una revisión ,el se queda afuera en la sala de espera, la enfermera me revisa.

-Es una herida realmente profunda y diferente de las otras porque te hirió el Chakra de otro Shinobi , la he cerrado trata de no mover el brazo para evitar que sangre, como mínimo serán 3 días de reposo en lo que cicatriza bien la herida.

Pienso que la enfermera parece estar exagerando, me siento mejor y mañana podre seguir con las misiones solo necesito dormir bien.

Paso toda la tarde en compañía de Kakashi, me platica del entrenamiento con Naruto y Yamato yo de lo que paso mientras estuve haya fuera. Se hace tarde se despide y se va a su apartamento, me quedo un rato despierta terminando de leer un libro para finalmente irme a dormir. Por la mañana me despierto me visto y parto a la oficina de la Hokage para ser asignada en un nuevo trabajo.

-Buenos días-Saludo postrándome enfrente del escritorio de la legendaria sannin

-Ging toma estos pergaminos-estiro el brazo para poder tomarlos- necesitamos que... ¿Ging estas herida?

Volteo a ver mi brazo que sangra notándose una mancha café atreves del uniforme.

-No es nada la vendare y...-soy interrumpida

-¿Cuantos días ?

-Tres

-Tomaras los días para poder reponerte ahora ve a que te revisen y reposa-Asiento y me voy.

Había olvidado por completo la herida y la Hokage ya sabía que solía evitar el reposo mu amenudeo como castigo solía agregar un día más sin misiones.

 _Bueno aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo espero que lo disfruten este es de los primeros fics que estoy subiendo así que soy nueva en esto perdón por algunos errores en los otros capítulos pero como ya lo dije estoy aun aprendiendo a editar subir y publicar aquí, gracias por leer_


	6. Capitulo6:Descanso

**Capitulo6:Descanso**

Pienso que aun siguen exagerando después de salir del hospital me dirijo a casa, paseo por los jardines atendiendo uno que otro problema por parte de los trabajadores y encargados de las parcelas, voy de compras surtiéndome de todo lo que necesito, pocas veces me tomo el debido tiempo para comprar con calma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-De hecho si-Cargo a Kakashi con muchas bolsas.

-Creí que estarías fuera.

-Yo también pero parece que la herida de mi brazo es algo seria así que tengo que quedarme.

-Debiste hacer caso desde un principio-Dice con voz de sermón, sonrío.

Llegamos a mi casa, me ayudo a acomodar las cosas le repito una que otra vez donde va cada cosa ,terminamos, y salimos a caminar por todos los jardines y nos recostamos en el principal sobre el pasto recién podado bajo unos árboles de cerezos.

-Me frustra esta aquí sin nada que hacer.

-Te merecías un descanso siempre estas corriendo y trabajando duro, esmerándote.

-Sí pero me aburro-bofo haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces...ya se no tienes cosas por hacer que necesiten el debido tiempo y no hayas podido realizar antes, yo ahorita tengo varios por ejemplo debó pasear a los perros-Habla en un tono divertido.

-Son perros ninja Kakashi pueden ir a donde quieran-sonrío.

-Te traeré unos libros que espero y te gusten así también pasaras rápido el tiempo.

Siempre intercambiábamos libros, los terminábamos rápido y a veces concordábamos en lo que debían o no hacer los personajes también teníamos pequeños debates y realmente me gustaba compartir lo que opino con alguien hasta ahora él era el único con el que lo hacía.

-Ahora que lo pienso si tengo algunas cosas que debo hacer -Me encimo sobre su pecho.- que he estado evitando.

Bajo su máscara, soy la única persona que puede quitar y poner su máscara, comienzo a besarlo me toma de las mejillas acercándome más a él, para.

-¿Enserio lo vamos a hacer aquí?-Me causa gracia.

-Obviamente no-Me quedo arriba de sentada sobre sus piernas.-¿No deberías está ayudando a Yamato?-Recordándole quien está de vacaciones.

-Respecto a eso necesito que me ayudes con Naruto está creando una nueva técnica y tu control sobre el metal me ha dado una idea que pude servirle.

-Claro tu dime cuando e iré-Nos levantamos, el se sube la máscara.

-De acuerdo me tengo que ir-Se acerca me besa en la nariz.

-Sí, adiós.

En cuanto se marcha me pongo a hacer mis deberes, arreglo el santuario de armas que también limpio más tarde ,voy por unos pergaminos a una tienda estos me ayudarían a invocar metal que podría moldear a mi gusto.

Salí en la tarde no contemple cuanto me tardaría, para cuando salí ya era noche camine de vuelta a casa con los pergaminos en manos, todo era tan tranquilo por las calle de Konoha, faltaba poco para llegar a casa, pasé por enfrente de un bar donde ya había estado con amigos después de misiones, no era la gran cosa pero las pocas veces que había ido nos la pasábamos bien.

-¡GING!-Me grita una voz detrás de mí.

Giro para ver de quien se trata su voz no me parece familiar con ese tanto de alcohol corriendo por sus venas, era más que obvio que estaba ebrio.

-¿Izumo?-Jamás me imagine verlo así, me sorprendió, solía tomar sake pero de una manera muy moderada o al menos así se limitaba cuando estaba con migo .

-Porque tan sola, donde esta ese idiota-La lengua se le resbalaba al grado de no pronunciar correctamente algunas palabras.

-¿Izumo cuanto as bebido?-Me preocupa verlo así.

-Que mas da no te importo ¿No es cierto?, lo que yo sienta-Dice trabándose en una que otra palabra parece como si se tratase de otra persona.

-Es claro que no estás consciente de lo que dices te acompañare a casa-digo acercándome a él.

-NO-Me quita la mano que he puesto sobre su hombro. - Mejor dime que tiene el que yo no-Me toma del brazo herido apretándome fuerte .

-¡AY!-Sollozo.

-¿Porque él ? yo te conozco desde mucho antes que el pu...puedo ser como él me convertiré en un jouni y seriamos felices juntos-Habla en un tono obsesivo, aprieta mas mi brazo (no creo que recuerde fui herida en ese brazo) jaloneándome asía él.

-Basta Izumo me lastimas-Arrojo los pergaminos al suelo para tratar de zafarme usando la otra mano.

Me acerca a él, intenta besarme por las fuerzas mientras jaloneo para zafarme, no quiero lastimarlo ,se que se lamentara por esto pero hay algo de verdad en lo que dice involuntariamente esta mostrándome lo que realmente siente.

-!IZUMO suéltame!

Aparece Kakashi frente a mi quitando la mano de Izumo de mi ,interponiéndose entre él y yo.

-Suficiente Izumo déjala ,¿Estás bien?-se posiciona enfrente dándome la espalda.

-Kakashi Hatake-Camina a su alrededor.

-No está totalmente consciente de lo que hace ha bebido demasiado-Digo.

-No la mereces , no la conoces tan bien como yo-Saca una unos Kunais de su bolso, temo por lo que está a punto de pasar, me prevengo y en cuanto los lanza logro detener todos.

-Izumo perdóname-Ya no me encuentro detrás de Kakashi y rápido le implanto un golpe en el estomago que lo deja inconsciente de inmediato, cae al suelo en seguida, jamás creí verlo así, me dolía mucho parecía realmente otra persona, Kotetsu sale del bar.

-Lo he estado buscando por todas partes-Por suerte él se encuentra completamente sobrio.

-Solo esta inconsciente, lo siento.

Kotetsu pasa uno de sus brazos por su cuello para tratar de ponerlo de pie.

-Lo deje solo mientras iba al baño no me di cuenta cuando salió, le dolió la.. bueno el que ustedes sean novios.

-No tenía idea-Me siento culpable de que se haya puesto así por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa es solo que.. será mejor que lo lleve a casa, felicidades-Nos dice suena alegre después de todo.

Kotetsu se marcha con Izumo todo lo ocurrido me deja pensando ¿Desde cuándo siente algo por mi?¿Cuando empezó a sentir algo mas por mi?¿Le di motivos?¿Todo volvería a la normalidad?, todas estas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza, después de que Kakashi se asegurara de que estuviera bien me deja descansar ,me recuesto en la cama ,tardo en conciliar el sueño pero al fin logro quedarme dormida.

Por la mañana tomo un baño cuando termino y procedo a vestirme decido no usar el uniforme habitual busco dentro de mi closet me encuentro con unas batas y vestidos de seda muy lindos, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia ,así se supone que debería vestir el clan Tsuneshi pero desde que todo mi clan se esfumo no he tocado la ropa, nunca me gusto siempre preferí el chaleco desde que me convertí en Chunin había sido obligada a siempre estar radiante cosa que odiaba, pero hoy quise volver a usarla.

Tome el vestido gris oscuro que llevaba puesto con mangas anchas que llegaban hasta el codo en los hombros tenía un encaje que dejaba ver mi piel, atado un obi que realza mi figura haciendo que mis busto se vea más pronunciado el corte del escote era en ¨V¨. El vestido era largo llegaba a ras de piso no dejaba ver las sandalias negras que llevaba debajo. Arregle mi cabello use un poco mas de brillo labial de lo que acostumbraba.

Primero me dirija con los Yamanaka como todos los meces después fui a dejar unas flores a la piedra memorial de Konoha, tantos amigos familiares conocidos dieron sus vidas y hasta el momento de su muerte con la voluntad de fuego por eso y tantas cosas más se les agradece me quede un buen rato recordando.

-Lo siento creí que no había nadie, volveré despu... ¿Ging?-era el Ninja que copia.

Alce la mirada.

-Perdona no te reconocí-Alce la ceja.

-Te gusta cómo me veo-Modele para el de una manera juguetona.

-Ahora que lo pienso solo te he visto en uniforme y en la ropa de dormir que usas en tu casa .

-Tampoco es como que me guste estar así pero hoy se me dio. ¿Bienes a visitar a tus compañeros?.

-¿Si y tú ?.

-También, viene a dejarles unas flores-Digo mostrándole las flores que llevo en mis manos.

-¿Has hablado con él?-Nota mi seriedad.

Me conoce muy bien podría decirse que me ha estudiado y como no hacerlo siendo un jounin admito también haberlo hecho. Es tanto el esfuerzo y tiempo que le dedicamos que aplicarlo a nuestra vida cotidiana parece ser parte de uno mismo ya.

-No. No he hablado con él-Aun deseo que nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Lo perdonaras?.

-Creo que me resultara difícil, además no he hablado con él al respecto y por el momento no quiero hablar con él.

-¿Entonces estas enojada con él?.

-Tus preguntas me confunden mas-Noto que lo dije en un tono frio y de mala manera y no desquitare eso con Kakashi que solo trata de ayudarme.- pero es porque no quiero pensar en una respuesta para ellas.-Digo más relajada.

-Lo sé, es solo que hoy dieron reportes de movimiento de Akatsuki y...- Volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada intentando que continué. No entiendo que es lo que Akatsuki tiene que ver con esto.-hubo un atentado con los monjes del templo del fuego la Hokage mando equipos de búsqueda casi todos los de Konoha disponibles entre ellos Kotestu e Izumo.

-¡¿A buscar a Akatsuki?!

-Si, ellos van con Azuma un Jounin de mi generación , y Shikamaru un Chunin.

Imagino lo peligroso de esa misión yo que he seguido los últimos movimientos de los ninjas desertores Hidan y Kakuzu y si de ellos se trata se lo letales que pueden llegar a ser.

-No quería preocuparte pero era mejor que lo supieras.

-Si gracias por decírmelo, solo espero que regresen bien.

-Bueno creo que debo irme aun no mejoramos ese jutsu, ¿Segura que estarás bien?.

-Si, ¿Bienes a cenar esta noche?.

-Claro.

Me encontré con Sakura en el mercado dijo algo sobre unas reservas especiales que harían que Naruto rindiera mas, ofreció una amablemente pero me limite a probarlas. Más tarde fui a pedir información de la misión de Izumo aunque estuviera molesta con el no significaba que no me importara como estuviera, este tiempo sin él en la aldea me ha dejado pensar y aclarar mi mente decidiéndolo perdonar pero sus acciones, su ebriedad, no cambiarían mis sentimientos asía el seguirían siendo el mismo afecto que tuve desde que lo conocí, además tendría que entender la relación que tengo con Kakashi solo esperaba que llegue el y todos los demás ninjas bien a la aldea.

Kakashi llego tal y como me dijo hoy en la piedra memorial.

-Hola-Inmediatamente note la manera en la que me miraba.

-Pasa-Le dije invitándolo a entrar, esa noche al igual que todas no quedaba nadie en la mansión ni en los jardines.

-Deberías vestirte más seguido con...bueno así-Hablaba con una voz un poco tartamuda e inseguro, ¿Yo intimidaba a Kakashi el ninja que copia? ,lo cual no creía.

-¿Esto?, no te acostumbres-Reí-en cuanto pasen estos tres días continuare vistiendo el cómodo uniforme de Konoha-Le giñe mientras sonreía.

-Sabes-se acerca a mi- sabes como se vería mejor-comenzó a susurrar maliciosamente a mi oído-sin nada debajo-ahora mas cerca.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ,tal vez no era mala idea y comenzaría a usar esta bata, las pocas veces que la use llevaba unos pantalones cortos y vendas con una blusa debajo. Inmediatamente me alegro tener la misma idea que Kakashi pues ahora solo era la bata beige liso con encaje negro por el borde de las mangas y toda la parte inferior de la bata subiendo hasta donde el listón que lo mantenía cerrado pero ahora solo tenía puesta ropa interior debajo.

-Leíste mi mente-Susurre de vuelta.

Abrí un poco más el escote de mi busto. Puse mi mano derecha en su máscara y puso la suya sobre le mía, con la izquierda comienzo a acariciar su cabello tome la banda y la alinee dejando al descubierto su sharingan. Lo miro a los ojos su mi rada profunda me tiene hechizada de no ser el parecía que estoy atrapada en un Genjutsu, termino de bajar su máscara y ahí está otra vez ese rostro oculto bajo esa torpe mascara, lo único que me reconforta es saber que es solo para mi siendo la única que puede ponérsela y quitársela cuando quiera.

Me besa y yo de vuelta cada vez más cerca hasta el punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones agitarse al mismo ritmo ,un beso tan apasionado que no tenia fin, en ese momento ambos sabíamos que era lo que anhelábamos, entregarnos mutuamente . Me tomo de la cintura y yo del cuello seguía acariciando su cabello di un salto rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, me pego aun mas a su cuerpo. Puedo notar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Salimos de la sala, abro la puerta sin dejar de besarlo, nos tumbamos en la cama, me posiciona arriba de él y comienzo a quitarle el chaleco y la camisa, lo mire a los ojos y me mordí el labio, mi lengua comienzo a lamer sus bien definidos abdominales hasta su pecho, gemía, no note cuando en un abrir y serrar de ojos cambiamos de posiciones ,dejaría que me enseñara lo que ha aprendido se quito los pantalones, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, quedo solo en bóxers, me quito la bata y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo-Aaah-gemi,mis manos acariciaban su espalda ambos quedamos solo en ropa interior, tenia puesto un sostén negro y bragas a su par.

-¿Esto es..-Lo había olvidado, el kunai en mi pierna.-un Kunai?-Su mirada fue juguetona, sonreía parecía burlarse.

-Siempre llevo uno con migo .

-¿Por si te atacan?-Dijo con sarcasmo .

-Si porque no- me encogí de hombros.

Observo el kunai y lo giro entre sus dedos.

-Porque el enemigo lo puede usar en tu contra-lo empuño y lo acerco a mi cuello queriéndome intimidar, pero eso solo hacía que me excitara cada vez mas.

-No lo arias-lo rete-además nadie excepto yo y ahora tu ha empuñado ese kunai, siempre lo llevo escondido-digo con una voz provocativa.

-Pero se puede usar para otras cosas no solo... a.t.a.c.a.r-Sus últimas sensuales palabras me excitaron haciendo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran .

Destrozo la parte de enfrente de mi brazier, dejando mis pechos completamente a su merced.

-Lo vez nos facilito mucho las cosas-le devolví la sonrisa y era cierto la ultima vez tuve que ayudarlo a desabrocharlo.

Bajo el kunai rozando mi pezones-Ahhh..-sentí lo frio del metal, logrando endurecerlos por un placer extremadamente deseoso de tenerlo ya dentro de mí. Continuo pasándolo por mis pechos, mi rostro delataba tal placer, noto inmediatamente mi satisfacción y continuo bajando hasta mi abdomen, su rostro fórmame una sonrisa de orgullo.

Se detuvo, lo que me hiso que abriera los ojos mirándolo trate de darme a entender que no quería que parara, pero era una pausa para que su lengua continuara el trabajo de lamerme y besar mi cuello bajo asta mis pecho, me estremecía y llenaba de pasión ,nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse cada vez más, estos fueron su posesión ,los lamia, mordía, jugueteaba y hacia con ellos lo que le placiera. Sin dejar de pasar el kunai entre mis muslos.

-Mas..ahhh...mas... Kakashi-palabras que apenas podía pronuncia por todo los gemidos que dejaba salir ,me llevaba al cielo.

Me torturaba de una manera tan placentera para ambos, llevando el control, bajo hasta mi intimidad tocando por encima de la tela para después hacerla a un lado me limitaba a gemir mientras me agarraba de las sabanas. Introdujo primero un dedo notando inmediatamente lo húmeda y lubricada que me tenia, arrogante ,introdujo un segundo dedo deseando yo así ya la penetración, cosa que no pasó, aun no quería terminar quería deleitarse mas con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me volteo completamente situándome bajo el, rozando su excitación en mis glúteos. Con el kunai que olvide que tenia nuevamente lo deslizo ahora para recorrer mi espalda ,el frio hacia que me arqueara, paro en la curva que se me hacía en la espalda, miss glúteos subían involuntariamente. Destrozo mi última prenda, escuche el caer de un objeto al suelo...era que Kunai, me tomo por las caderas y se introdujo dentro de mí ,ambos gemimos acompañados de suspiros, eran unas embestidas satisfactorias, le seguí el paso marcado por el moviendo mis caderas.

Ni siquiera note cuando se quito su ultima prenda. Me tocaba de maneras que nunca antes había experimentado o imaginado, tanto deseo hacia que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez mas. No podía creer que solo con una lección aprendiera tanto ,pero eran ciertos los rumores Kakashi Hatake el prodigio, chunin a los 6,jounin a los 13 y Ambu a una edad de 14,!Rayos!¿Abría algo que él no pudiera hacer?.

Sus embestidas eran más intensas como lo era el placer.

Me volteo nuevamente ,estaba tan agitado, tanto o igual que yo. Nos sonreímos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sonrisa que se me seria arrebatada con una posesivo beso entrelazando nuestras leguas, yo tocaba su espalda, sus cabello y sus pectorales. Nos encontrábamos en el clímax, cuando Kakashi abrió mis piernas ,introdujo dos dedos acariciando mi clítoris ,bajando hasta mi sexo beso cada parte de una manera tan excitante hacinadme humedecerme más, si es que se podía ,indagando, yo solo quería hundir su boca mas y mas abriendo mis piernas para el calmara el deseo, se limpio los labios. Me miro a los ojos con de vencedor comenzó a rosar la punta en mi lentamente se abrió paso a mi ser y finalmente me penetro movía mis cadera nos corrimos saciándonos así, mis piernas se tensaban ,viniendo así el orgasmo, explote en mil pedazos con esta satisfacción apoderada de mi.

Salió y se recostó a lado mío, descanse sobre su pecho mientras me tenia rodeado con sus brazos. Beso dulcemente mi frente un sincero ¨te amo¨ salió de mis labios.

-Y yo a ti Ging-Dijo alegre y satisfactoriamente .

Caí en un plácido sueño y con una sonrisa que nadie podrá arrebátame. Dormí tan placenteramente esa noche junto al hombre que amo y me ama. Al despertar, el ya no se encontraba al lado mío, escuche la llave de la regadera ,salió del baño.

-Buenos día-Dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla tenía otra que le rodeaba todo el torso.

-Hola, ¿Por qué no me levantaste?-Sentada en la cama.

-Te mirabas muy comodino quería despertarte-Su voz era cariñosa.

-Creo que también tomare un baño, lástima que tu ya te bañaste-le guiñe el ojo. Rió


	7. Capitulo 7:Entrenando con Naruto

**Capitulo 7:Entrenando con Naruto**

Tenía que ayudar a Kakashi con el entrenamiento de Naruto ,dijo que mi Jutsu para controlar el metal le ayudaría en una fase de su entrenamiento aun no me decía de que trataría pero lograba imaginarme algo . Me pareció escuchar que estaba creando un nuevo Jutsu y me sentía feliz de ayudarle. Así que me vestí rápido me puse un vestido azul oscuro con estampado de flores azul marino ,me llegaba a media pierna, un obi negro con dos franjas blancas y una roja en medio acentuando mi cintura el escote era en cote ¨V¨ las mangas eran anchas de tres cuartos debajo llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga y medias arriba de la rodilla negras que disimulaban el corto del vestido.

Kakashi paso por mí a mi casa y rápido llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban entrenado, estaban Naruto y Yamato esperando que no estuvieran molestos por que los últimos días Kakashi se había dado unas escapadas para pasar tiempo con migo.

-¡Kakashi sensei!-Naruto grito desde el lugar en el que se encontraba en cuanto vio a Kakashi - Vaya ya era hora de que llegara-Dijo Naruto reclamándole por su tardanza.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza.-Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Kakashi creo que ya deberíamos comenzar el entrenamiento-Dijo Yamato.

-Kakashi sensei -Nos volteo a ver Naruto mientras una sonrisa picaresca se formaba en su rostro- no nos había dicho que tenia novia.

-Ahora entiendo porque te ibas-Intervino Yamato.

-Lamento haberlo entretenido-Dije apenada.

-Si ,ya la recuerdo -Se llevo la mano a la barbilla -de aquella misión con el Kazekage.

-Si así es-Respondí

-Vaya jamás me hubiera imaginado que ustedes dos ya estuvieran en una relación desde aquella vez.

-Es que hasta hace poco la hicimos formal -Hiso un gesto con su ojo.-Y además casi nadie nos había notado.

Era cierto que casi nadie nos hubiera notado hasta hace poco solo la Hokage ,Shizune,Naruto Yamto,Kotetzu e... los únicos que sabían.

-¿Y cómo la besa?, ¿A través de la máscara?.¡SI! ya sé como aquella ocasión cuando beso a esa mujer que venía de otra aldea, eje cuando por accidente le caímos encima.-Naruto rápido fue callado por el golpe que Kakashi le brindo en la cabeza.

-Muestra más respeto Naruto-Kakashi algo molesto y con una ceja alzada dijo.

No pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué le pasa porque me pega?-Una lagrima salía de su ojo.

-No seas imprudente Naruto-Yamato estaba cruzado de brazos alado de Naruto.

-Está bien Kakashi ,déjalo en paz-Me acerque y le tendí la mano.

-Esa vez no nos presentamos formalmente soy Ging Tsuneshi es un gusto.

Rápido recogió mi mano para ayudar a parce, me brindo una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el próximo Hokage de veras! -Su voz era firme y segura.

Es tal y como Kakashi me dijo, es alegre y te contagia de felicidad.

-En ese caso es un honor-Dije haciendo una reverencia. Solo podía ver su felicidad al ver que alguien lo estaba reconociendo.

-Supongo que han de tener hambre les prepare algo espero que les guste-Cambie rápido de tema y les entregue el almuerzo que comieron en seguida.

-Esto esta delicioso gracias, ya me había cansado de las bolitas de lodo de Sakura-Dijo Naruto, parecía referirse a aquellas que Sakura me ofreció el otro día.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado

-Está realmente bueno-Ahora hablo Yamato

Cuando terminaron Kakashi se paro frente a ellos.

-Hoy Ging viene a ayudarnos con la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento Naruto.

-De acuerdo-Naruto termino el ultimo bocado.-¡Empecemos!.

-Calma calma -Kakashi hacia un movimiento con sus manos .

-¿De qué se trata?-Yamato se puso de pie.

-Naruto ya logro partir la cascada a la mitad, ahora trataremos de que logre cortar el chakra de otra persona-Naruto miraba a Kakashi sin entender aun a lo que se refería.-El jutsu de Ging le permite manejar el metal y esparcir su chakra en el mejor que nadie-Naruto seguía mirando desconcertado lo que me hacia gracia.-Tu ya lograste cortar la cascada ahora lo...

-A lo que él se refiere es que cortaras con tu Chakra la lamina que tendrá mi chakra.-Trate de sonar clara y sin rodeos.

Decidí intervenir al ver la cara de Naruto la cual era de no tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Bueno si eso es lo que trataba de decir-Dijo Kakashi en tono bajo y desanimado.

-Oh claro, de averíelo dicho así sensei lo hubiera entendido.

-Bueno, bueno eso ya no importa-Kakashi volteo hacia mi -¿Ging puedes comenzar?.

-Si-Saque un pergamino y lo tendí en el suelo. Realice algunas posiciones de manos para invocar.

-Creí que tu podías...bueno..-Naruto hablaba inseguro.

-¿Crear metal?-suspire-no, necesito invocarlo con la ayuda de pergaminos, pero puedo manipular el que está a mi alrededor. Acomode la lamina posicionándola frente a él.

-Muy bien Naruto, intenta hacer lo mismo con esto-Kakashi le dio una mirada retadora.

Nos quedamos cerca de Yamato en medio de todos esas estatuas de árbol con forma de dragón. Infundía mi chakra desde donde me encontraba y Yamato hacia un cello para controlar a Naruto.

Paso tiempo y al no lograr rasgar siquiera el metal Naruto probó con tres clones mas que era para lo que alcanzaba el espacio. Luego de otro rato por fin sentí una ligera cortada en el metalera tanto el esfuerzo que uno de los clones comenzó a transformarse en el kyubi, rápidamente Yamato intervino con su naturaleza estilo de madera para controlarlo. Una vez ya calmado nos acercamos a él para asegurarnos de que estuviera bien.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?-La chica de los cabellos rosas se acercaba.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes Sakura.-Naruto le brindo una tierna sonrisa.

-Que tal Sakura

-Hola Kakashi sensei capitán Yamato- Hizo una reverencia mientras saludaba. ¿Ging?-se sorprendió de verme.

-Hola Sakura.- Respondí

-¿Bienes a traer más de tus bolitas de lodo?-Naruto bromeo, pero esto no le hizo gracia a la pelirosa, dándole un buen golpe se lo dejo en claro.

-Es broma Sakura-Se sobaba el hombro-de hecho ahora me vendría bien una de esas.

-Las necesitaras-Yamato se seco el sudor de su frente.

-¿Y cómo va el entrenamiento?

Naruto tomo las bolitas se levanto del suelo mientras se sacudía.-No podría ir mejor. ¡Sigamos!-Dijo ansioso.

De nuevo se quedo un rato mas con nosotros y después se fue, Kakashi se puso a leer mirando de reojo el progreso de Naruto. Se podía dar ese lujo ya que nosotros teníamos que concentrarnos en lo que hacíamos para apoyar a Naruto.

Me sorprendió al ver la lamina partida en dos, no podía creer que Naruto lo lograra en un día se alegro tanto que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tenía que irme así que lo felicite por lograrlo dejándome asombrada por lo que ese hico podía ser capaz de lograr.

Ya de vuelta en mi casa ,noche, tome un baño guarde toda la ropa que había usado en estos días y me puse la pijama un short guinda y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, mañana comenzaría con las misiones.

-¿Sigue alegre?

-Si es un logro muy grande para el por fin podrá perfeccionar ese Jutsu.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala. Todos estos tres días los pase con Kakashi. Llegaba a mi casa y me daba la sorpresa de que ya estaba ahí.

-¿Que sucede?-Lo note muy serio desde que llego.-¿Pasa algo?

-Hoy después de que te fuiste-Tomo aire-Llegaron a la aldea todos los escuadrones de búsqueda que la Hokage mando para encontrar a los de...

-Akatsuki-Termine de decir

Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente cuando me dio la razón.

-La mayoría llego a salvo-¿La mayoría?¿Se refería a que hubo perdidas? Me retuve al querer preguntar.

-Hoy Izumo llego al campo de entrenamiento nos dijo que Asuma Sarutobi murió en batalla.

Me quede en silencio. Asuma y Kakashi fueron compañeros en la academia, se que la noticia le debió de haber fuerte para él . Me acerque a él y lo abrace el me respondió de la misma manera, era horrible que los ninjas murieran pero a eso se arriesgaba uno al convertirse en una Kunoichi o un Shinobi.

 **A qui les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste 8).**

 **Confieso que me costo un poco de tiempo escribirlo a falta de inspiración pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que lo disfruten.**


	8. Capitulo8:Tratando de olvidar

**Capitulo 8:Tratando de olvidar**

Fue la maña siguiente cuando nos reunimos y empezó el funeral Asuma ,estábamos frente a lo que ahora era su lapida, una mujer de ojos rojos parecía ser la novia de Asuma, se acerco y dejó unas flores. Estaban todos los compañeros de la generación de Kakashi, como también los familiares y la Hokage.

Kakashi y yo estábamos en la fila de enfrente a un lado estaba Yamato mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaba Izumo, no parecía estar herido, tampoco Kotetsu que estaba parado a un lado de el, me sentí aliviada de saber que se encontraban bien. Tomaba la mano de Kakashi y me puse en los zapatos de aquella mujer, no quería imaginar su dolor pero, con ayuda de la empatía, pensé que pasaría si Kakashi fuera asignado en una peligrosa misión y jamás volviese, me aterraba esa idea. Kakashi recargo su cabeza sobre la mía sacándome de mis pensamientos y al igual que esa mujer me mantendría fuerte siempre. Afrontar los riegos de ser ninja.

Después del funeral quería que se tomaran medidas drásticas en cuanto al dúho de Akatsuki que había estado rastreando ,no me habían llamado para nuevas misiones de seguro tienen mucho en que pensar y hacer, así que fui en ir por mi cuenta hasta la torre del la Hokage.

-Hokage-Hice una reverencia.

-Ging, ¿Que sucede?-La Hokage se miraba distraída.

Por un momento olvide a lo que iba.

-Yo quería..saber lo que paso con los equipos de rastreo-Trate de sonar lo menos imprudente posible, me deje de rodeos y simplemente solté todo-Quiero saber de Hidan y Kakuzu .Lo que han descubierto hasta ahora.-Dije seria.

La miras de Lady Tsunade cambio de inmediato, observándome con un gesto amenazador, el ambiente es tenso y Shizune que se encontraba a un lado de ella interrumpió el incomodo silencio.

-Creo que debería darle todos los detalles además ella es la que nos ha traído la mayoría de la información obtenida hasta ahora ella mejor que nadie está familiarizada con este caso.

-¿Que es lo que realmente quieres Ging?.

-Creo que puedo ser de ayuda, si es que mandara a otro escuadrón a buscarlos-Defendí mi punto.

-Hmp-Hizo un gesto-No he pensado todavía en eso. Si es que voy a mandar a alguien o no.

-Pero yo podría..-Dije exaltada.

-No ,Ging además te queda un día de reposo.

-Mi herida esta mejor ya pasaron tres días.

-Te falta uno de castigo por no querer guardar reposo-Pensé que se la había olvidado.

-Per..

-Esa es mi orden-Golpeo con el puño el escritorio.-Ahora ve yo te llamare cuando terminen tus días de descanso.

Me reverencie de mala gana y me dirigí a la puerta.

Tenía puesto el uniforme, pensando que tendría una misión para esta hora pero no fue así. Pensé en ir con Naruto al campo de entrenamiento, tal vez podía seguir ayudándolo. Pero también quería ir a la entrada de Konoha esperando encontrar a Izumo no estaba segura de querer hablar con él. Era tan extraño, sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarlo y hablar como en los viejos tiempos, cosa que no podía hacer, algo en mi interior me lo impedía, lo recordaba con resentimiento.

Siempre habíamos tenido una relación amistosa muy fuerte, era de las pocas personas que en realidad me conocían bien, es difícil hacer a un lado todos esos buenos recuerdos y momentos que pasamos y simplemente pasarlos por alto debido a sus acciones.

No había hablado con Izumo ni con Kotetsu desde aquel incidente en el bar, tampoco sabía si se encontraban bien, hoy los había visto en el funeral parecían no estar heridos. Lo medite un poco para luego tragarme mi orgullo y dispuesta a perdonar lo sucedido me dirija hacia la entrada tal vez estarían ahí.

Al llegar debí haberme imaginado que no estarían, como tal, desarrollando su puesto, apenas acababan de regresar lo más conveniente sería regresar a casa.

Toque a la puerta del departamento de Izumo, había entrado en un trance porque de un momento a otro estaba parada ahí sin haberlo pesado y analizado bien, no tardo en abrir la puerta.

-Hola-Dije seria.

-Hola, quieres pasar-Abrió mas la puerta para que yo entrara.

Me senté en el sillón verde de la sala ,el se sentó en el de enfrente y junto sus manos, parecía nervioso, solo nos separaba una mesita de centro donde había pergaminos y herramientas ninja.

-Perdona el desorden, apenas llegue y no me ha dado tiempo de ordenar.-¿Tan obvia me había visto inspeccionando a mi alrededor?, Pensé.

-No te preocupes y ¿Como estas?-Concentre mi mirada rápido en el fingiendo no haber inspeccionado todo el lugar con la mirada.

-Bien.

-¿No te hirieron?.

-Solo unos pequeños rasguños, nada grave .

-¿Y Kotetsu?.

-El también está bien, al igual que el otro chico que iba con nosotros.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. No sabíamos.

que decir ni cómo comportarnos era claro que la confianza se había esfumado me sentía diferente con él ,era como si fuera otra persona y no ese amigo de hace años.

-Ging yo...

-Izumo...

Hablamos al mismo tiempo. Deje que hablara

-Ging yo solo quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez-Frunzo el seño-no debí haber bebido y actuado así.

-Jamás te había visto así.

-Lo sé y no se repetirá. La verdad es que algunas cosas las tengo borrosas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?-Quería que negara así las cosas serian un poco mas fáciles.

-Sí.

Mis esperanzas se esfumaron en un instante.

-No recuerdo haber atacado a Kakashi solo recuerdo lo que te dij...

-Vasta Izumo. Yo no quiero recordar lo que paso-lleve mi mano a la frente para después pasarla por mi cabello.

-Lo siento.

-Izumo lo que dijiste no cambiara nada, la manera en la que te veo será siempre la misma.

-Lo sé.

-Me importas, admito que me preocupe mucho por ti cuando me dijeron que habían salido a buscar a los de Akatsuki yo se lo peligrosos que son y no quería que nada malo les pasara.-No pude evitarlo más y comencé a derramar algunas lagrimas.

Izumo se acerco a mí y se arrodillo a un lado mío y tomo mis manos.

-No es tu culpa.

-Pero siento que tengo algo, yo...yo debí haber investigado mas y saber cuáles eran sus técnicas ,habilidades, debilidades todo lo que pudiera ayudar a mas.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, estaba fuera de tu alcance.

Solo le sonreí intentaba hacerme sentir mejo y yo lo apreciaba. Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, me lo entrego y di un sorbo se deshizo el nudo en mi garganta y cuando termine puse el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Y entonces nosotros ¿Estamos bien?.

Me seque las lagrimas.

-Creo que pasara tiempo para recobrar toda esa confianza -Sonreí .

Me levante y me despedí de él y me marche.

La tarde había sido tranquila la pase en casa leyendo ya había terminado todos los libros que Kakashi me había traído. Serví un poco de té y me dispuse a disfrutar el momento este sería el último día de vacaciones esperaba ya con ansias la siguiente misión.

-Hola.

Apareció Kakashi en la puerta.

-Hola-Me beso la frente.-¿Terminaste con el entrenamiento?.

-Bueno creo que ya no me necesita .-Me brindo una tierna sonrisa .-¿Estás bien?, te noto algo seria y distraída.

-Si, todo bien -tome aire-Hoy hable con Izumo.-Le serví te.

-Gracias. ¿No se porto igual que la ultima vez?.

-No, hoy estaba completamente sobrio.

-Más le vale. -Me gusta verlo protector con migo.-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se disculpo, le dije que tomaría tiempo volver a tener esa confianza entre nosotros-Suspire-pero la verdad creo que ya no será lo mismo. También le deje en claro que nada de lo que dijo cambiaria lo que siento hacia ti.

-A si ¿Y qué es lo que sientes hacia mí?-Dijo en un tono sensual.

-Que te amo-Trate de imitar la forma en que hablo.

Kakashi me hacia olvidarme de mis problemas y cambiaba completamente mi humor podía estar furiosa pero nunca me desquitaría con él, a pesar de los problemas que tuviera. Tenía ese efecto en mi.

Bajo su máscara y me dio un beso tierno pero apasionado a la misma vez que yo correspondí, puse mis brazos en su cuello y él en mis caderas, no quería que terminase nunca. Me separe solo para preguntarle si quería quedárseme respondió que no podía mañana tendría que volver al campo de practica solo para cerciorar uno que otro detalle.

Me quede sola en casa, me dormí mientras leía. La maña siguiente por fin podía ir a pararme frente a la Hokage y reclamar mis deberes. Rápido me vestirme coloque mi banda en la frente y salí pero antes prepare algo de comer para los chicos(Kakashi ,Naruto ,Yamato).

Llegué a donde había estado ayudando a Naruto con su entrenamiento, me sorprendió no ver a Kakashi pero de ante mano savia que siempre llegaba tarde así que no le di importancia.

-Buenos días chicos.

-¿Ging?.

-Hola Yamato, les traje algo.

-Gracias.

-¿Que sucede?-Naruto se acerco.

-Traje algo para que coman-Les di la comida.

-A propósito donde esta Kakashi.

Se voltearon a ver ambos al mismo tiempo intercambiando miradas.

-¿El no te lo dijo?-Pregunto Yamato.

-¿Decirme que?-Me puse a meditar .

Trate de recrear la escena de lo que paso anoche en mi mente cuando me encontraba con Kakashi, recordando si no había pasado por alto algo, cuando me di cuenta que claramente no me había dicho algo sobre que haría, volví a verlos a la cara, parecían estar ocultando algo y solo intercambiaban miradas tratando de coordinarse en que decir.

-Kakashi sensei no está en la aldea.-Naruto hablo .

-¿Eh?.

-Hoy por la mañana pase a la torre para dar el avance del nuevo jutsu de Naruto y ella me aviso que Kakashi se fue con el equipo 8 a...-Yamato se quedo en silencio.

-¿A dónde ?-Exclame ansiosa de obtener ya una respuesta.

-Fueron a buscar nuevamente a los de Akatsuki.

Abrí los ojos por completo, no esperaba eso, y solo me quede ahí, petrificada. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, en que pensaba Kakashi en ir a buscarlos. Me estaba imaginando infinidad de situaciones donde las cosas salían mal. La voz de Naruto me trajo de regreso a la tierra.

-¿Ging?¿Estás bien?.

-Si, yo me tengo que ir.-En un segundo me había esfumado y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que puede con Lady Tsunade.

Entre de golpe sin importarme quien estuviera adentro solo quería respuestas y estaba dispuesta a recibir un regaño por ello.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Ging?-La Hokage no se miraba nada contenta con mi manera de irrumpir en su oficina.

-Porque dejo que fueran nuevamente. Ayer dijo que todavía no tenía a nadie para seguir persiguiendo a los de Akatsuki.

-No lo tenia planeado. Ayer por la noche sorprendí al quipo de Asuma tratando de salir de la aldea, querían vengar a su sensei, trate de resistírmeles, pero Kakashi antevino diciendo que él se aria cargo de ellos, no tuve de otra.

-Déjeme ir a apoyarlos seré su refuerzo, iré con cualquier escuadrón al que me asigne.

Se quedo en silencio meditando un instante. Shizune hablo.

-¿Lady Tsunade?.

-Ya te tengo dentro de un escuadrón-Me sentí aliviada-pero..

¿Pero?.La sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro con anterioridad se borro al escuchar ese ¨pero¨.

-No es en uno donde actuaron como refuerzo del equipo 8,te e asignado a otra misión saldrán esta tarde.-miraba atónita con la boca entreabierta-Sera una misio donde quiero que recaben toda la información posible .Después de el incidente abra movimiento por parte de los demás de Akatsuki quiero saber cuales es son sus planes ahora del nuevo ,cuando termine quiero que regresen inmediatamente, después yo mandare un grupo de AMBU para que rastreen conforme a la información recabada.

Los mandare en un escuadrón completo solo por precaución buscamos a personas muy peligrosas y aunque no irán directamente a atacar si se requieren tomar todas las medidas posible para evitar cualquier pelea innecesaria.-Termino de decir.

 **Este es el capitulo que dejo por hoy espero que los disfruten,si hay un error,discúlpenme aun soy nueva.**


	9. Capítulo9:Lidiando con nuevos compañeros

**Capitulo9:** **Lidiando con nuevos compañeros.**

La idea de lidiar otra vez con un escuadrón no me tenia para nada feliz es algo en lo que apenas estoy trabajando y aun no conozco a mi equipo tal vez me resulte más difícil a mí que al resto del escuadrón adaptarse y poder trabajar con ellos.

-Tu equipo se reunirá en la tarde listos para partir, llega puntual-Yo seguía sin decir palabra-Ging se que te preocupa Kakashi ,pero necesito que te concentres en esta investigación.

-Lo haré-Conteste desanimada.

Shizune al notarme seria y fuera del lugar logro convencer a la Hokage de darme todos los detalles de la misión del equipo 8,sus fines, los miembros, la estrategia y también menciono algunas de las habilidades descubiertas de uno de ellos .Dejándome un poco más tranquila aseguro que enviaría otro equipo para respaldarlos.

Salí de la oficina y fui a casa para preparar todo. Termine y camine hacia la entrada faltaba poco para la hora de partida. Me senté en una banca casi a las orillas de la entrada a esperar.

-Hola Ging-Una enorme sonrisa capto mi atención de inmediato.

-Naruto.

Se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿Saldrás a una misión?-Señalo la mochila que tenía en las piernas.

-Si, ya era hora después de estos cuatro días ya ansiaba tener una.

Comenzamos a platicar le explique el porqué de mi descaso forzado, mi brazo ya había sanado nunca se me quito la idea de que estaban exagerando pero ya había pasado de nuevo me encontraba lista para la acción. Pregunte por su jutsu, dijo que aun falta poco para perfeccionarla, hablar con él era muy fácil llegue a tomarle aprecio en poco tiempo, surgieron varios temas entre ellos el objetivo que tenia de traer a su compañero Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, menciono una promesa con Sakura.

En verdad admiraba su perseverancia de insistir querer salvar a alguien que no quería serlo.

-Naruto-Puso atención en mi- ¿Porque insistes tanto en traer a tu amigo de vuelta?

Se quedo callado por unos segundos.

-Porque como podre llegar a ser Hokage y cuidar a toda una aldea si antes no puedo siquiera salvar a un amigo. Yo... lo veo como a un hermano. En el pasado, nunca pude superar a Sasuke. A pesar que ninguno de los 2 tuvimos familia, El siempre fue uno de los mejores y yo el ultimo de la clase. Pero, siempre fue divertido cuando estuvimos juntos. El.. El me reconoció mas que cualquier otro. Sasuke es mi amigo. Alguien con el que pude crear un lazo.-Bajo la mirada.

Su entusiasmo con el que hablaba al principio fue bajando al recordar a Sasuke. El en verdad lograría ser Hokage, después de haberlo escuchado, visto que tanto se esforzaba y como nunca se daba por vencido ,no me cavia la menor duda de que así seria.

-Yo en verdad creo que llegaras a ser Hokage algún día - Cerré mi mano en un puño-Naruto.-Volteo de inmediato hacia mí y choco con su puño el mío con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejo que me vaya acercando a la entrada-Me puse de pie.

-El estará bien-Termine de ponerme la mochila-no por nada lo llaman " El ninja que copia"-Asentí

-Hasta luego-me despedí sacudiendo la mano.

-Buena suerte.

Llegue a la entrada, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé que Izumo estaría ahí, ya habíamos hablado así que todo debería estar bien entre nosotros. Cruzamos palabras solo para llenar el reporte de salida que no le permite llenar por mí, además aun tenía tiempo.

A los pocos minutos de terminar el reporte llego un chico alto de cabello corto color rubio opaco y ojos verde usaba el uniforme y banda de Konoha, supuse que era uno de mis compañeros. Mire desde la puerta como llenaba todos los papeles y cuando termino se acerco a mí.

-Tú debes ser Ging, me llamo Hakodo.

-Hola.

La voz de otro que parecía ser también uno de mis compañeros llamo mi atención. Venía acompañado de un hombre con gafas de sol.

-Misión informe-búsqueda, rango S-Se dirigía de una manera algo brusca y arrogante hacia Kotetsu e Izumo.-Lapso de misión indefinida-poso su mirada sobre mí y me guiño el ojo.

Sin decir otra palabra él y el de los lentes oscuros se acercaron a nosotros, nos observo a cada uno con una sonrisa de lado. Parecía un engreído, cuando se acerco lo suficiente pude observarlo mejor, era delgado ojos azules y cabello marrón dejando unos mechones que caían en punta sobre su rostro ambos eran de mediana estatura y tenían puesto el uniforme ninja al igual que todos.

-Mi nombre es Riku el es Aoba, seré su capitán de equipo.-Aoba tenía el pelo oscuro el cual lleva con un estilo similar de inclinación a el de Kakashi, no dejaba ver sus ojos por las gafas de sol .-¿Y ustedes son?-Continuo diciendo.

-Yo soy Hakodo ninja medico asignado para esta misión.

-Creí que la lindura seria nuestra enfermera personal.-Claramente con eso confirme mis sospechas de que era un arrogante.

Me cruce de brazos-Eso quisieras. Estamos aquí para una misión no para ponernos apodos tengo nombre.

-¿Y cuál es hermosa?

-mi nombre es Ging- Quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Sería mejor irnos ya-Finalmente hablo Aoba.

Riku nos explico la formación que llevaríamos acabo. Como era el capitán le habían dado toda nuestra información así que estaba al tanto de todas nuestras habilidades, llevaría tiempo adaptarme a este nuevo escuadrón.

Empezamos a correr sobre las copas de los arboles, la formación consistía en dos miembros al frente y dos que cubrirían la espalda ,para mi mala suerte Riku y yo estábamos en la ofensiva era el capitán así que debía obedecerlo, lo había hecho apropósito y eso causo que me desagradara aun mas.

-Preciosa no te quedes atrás.- Arquee una ceja.

-Puedo repetirte mi nombre solo tienes que pedirlo-Trate de sonar lo mas cortante posible

-Solo te hago un favor o ¿Acaso tienes novio?

-Hmp, el que tenga o no novio no te da el derecho para dirigirte a mi así.

-Entonces no puedo decirte lo que opino, porque realmente eres linda.

-Regla shinobi, un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sus emociones.

Decidí ignorar lo que siguió diciendo después de eso solo le daría la satisfacción de verme molesta. Habíamos pasado todo un día viajando llegamos a una pequeña aldea, empezaríamos a investigar al día síguetenos quedamos en una pequeña posada, en un cuarto muy reducido pero era lo suficiente para quedarnos los cuatro ahí.

No podía dormir y decidí montar guardia en la única ventana que teníamos. Adentro yacían mis compañeros durmiendo, la noche era algo fría una luna creciente nos iluminaba. Hoy había sido el primer día en esta expedición y como tal aun no teníamos nada que reportar.

-¿No puedes dormir eh?-Unos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

-Hakodo -Se acerco a donde yo estaba sentada-No es solo que siento la necesidad de protegerlos.

Mi respuesta le extraño, poniendo un semblante confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Larga historia-Mire afuera.

-Bueno tenemos toda la noche, además así podríamos entendernos mejor.-Su voz era muy serena.

-Bueno, esta es una de la primeras misiones donde trabajo en equipo nuevamente. Después de tanto tiempo y me resulta difícil trabajar y así mismo confiar en los demás en especial personas como el.-Mire a Riku.

-Solo ignóralo-Rio levemente-¿Entonces tienes novio?.-Asentí.-¿Y quién es el suertudo?

-Hatake Kakashi. -Voltee mi vista hacia la luna.

-¿El del sharingan?-Hablo sorprendido.

-Si-Sonreí de tan solo recordarlo.

-¿Y tu, hay alguien especial en casa?

-Podría decirse -Llevo su mano a cabello sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Están quedando?-Trate de adivinar.

-Es difícil, es una colega en el hospital. Realmente me gusta.

-Debes pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

-No, siempre estoy en misiones fuera y ella siempre está en la aldea.

-Es difícil, pero es el camino ninja que hemos elegido no-Me encogí de hombros.

Pasaron un par de días, habíamos recolectado algo de información, Llegamos a la aldea de la lluvia, siguiendo los rastros. El clima no estaba de nuestro lado como era de esperarse llovía. Todo indicaba parte de los movimientos de dicha organización se concentraban ahí. Inmediatamente fuimos atacados en la entrada por ninjas que protegían la entrada. Aunque Riku intento razonar con los ninjas de la lluvia como nuestro líder velaba por nosotros y el excito de la misional no darle la oportunidad nos vimos en la necesidad de contraatacar, de acuerdo a la formación nos movimos hábilmente, claramente nos superaban en número si querían podían llamar a todos sus refuerzos. Por la manera en la que actuaban parecían estar ocultando algo.

Una lluvia de shurikens nos fue lanzada, rápido aparte a mis compañeros poniéndolos detrás de mí, usando el jutsu que me permitía tener el control del metal pare todas redirigiéndolas a sus dueños. Aoba poseía un extraño jutsu "Cien cuervos dispersos" me pareció escuchar, sirvió como distracción dificultando la visibilidad del oponente para que Riku atacara con un tipo muy particular de genjutsu desatando dolor al instante.

Fuimos retrocediendo poco a poco para poder retirarnos del lugar, teníamos órdenes estrictas de retirarnos. Sabía que esto iba para largo con el poco chakra que me quedaba no lo pensé dos veces y antes de asegurarme que mi equipo no se encontraba al rededor convertí todo el suelo en lava dejándonos una gran ventaja para poder escapar.

Los de la lluvia no siguieron atacando una vez que nos fuimos. Hakodo nos curo con su ninjutsu medico. Riku ordeno descansar para poder partir hacia Konoha.

El camino fue largo de regreso a casa, la misión era obtener información cosa que logramos y sentía nostalgia por esos días con mi equipo de la academia claro que en ese entonces no eran tan complicadas, poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, yo estaba destinada a convertirme en una kunoichi y servir a la aldea, era algo que me gustaba al igual que todos los del clan Tsuneshi antes de mi sirvieron valientemente a la aldea durante las grandes guerras ninjas y aunque era la última llevaba con migo la voluntad de fuego como todos los miembros anteriores del clan.

Todos nos presentamos con la Hokage, dimos nuestro reporte, al igual que nosotros sospechaba de la aldea de la lluvia por su extraño y repentino ataque hacia nosotros, hasta hace poco habíamos estado en paz incluso participaron algunos de sus genin en los exámenes Chunin pasados.

-Ese es todo el reporte-Dijo Riku

-Está bien pueden retirarse, tomen un día de descanso se que el camino de regreso a la aldea es muy largo así que descansen.

Todos asentimos e hicimos una reverencia, nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Deberíamos salir esta noche tal vez ¿Al bar?, ¿Que dicen?.

-No lo sé Riku el camino estuvo pesado.

-Vamos Aoba.

-¿Ustedes que dicen?-Riku ahora se dirigía a Hakodo y a mí.

-Creo que sería bueno salir, además tenemos un día de descanso que dices Ging.-Hakodo decía en tono alegre.

No dije nada.

-Vamos Ging como compañeros-Riku por una vez en su vida no hablo arrogantemente.

-Creo si, estaría bien salir y distraernos.

-Perfecto en el bar a las nueve ¿Les parece?.

-Si-Todos respondimos al salir de la oficina.

-Sucede algo-Me pregunto Hakodo al verme parar.-¿No, vienes?.

-Em,si este..tengo que preguntar algo, nos vemos a las nueve.

Entre de nuevo a la oficina de la Hokage.

-El regreso junto con los demás, todos se encuentran bien...

La Hokage empezó a decir con detalle todo acerca de la misión de Kakashi con el equipo num.8.

-¿Es por lo que venias no?

-En realidad venía a decirle que ya no me importaría si me manda a misiones con un quipo, ha sido una buena experiencia.

-Ah-fingió toser- Sí, eso bueno desde ahora trabajaras con los demás escuadrones.

-Pero me alegra que él se encuentre bien ,hasta luego.


	10. Capitulo10:Malentendido

**Capitulo 10:Malentendido**

La tarde la había pasado tranquila en mi casa paseando por los invernaderos y leyendo. Cuando por fin era hora de reunirse en el bar con Riku lo sugirió cerré mi libro y me dirija a adonde habíamos quedado convivir.

Por la noche las calles de la aldea eran serenas y tranquilas una que otra persona afuera todo era tan pacifico y la luna nos iluminaba. Tropecé con un hombre que estaba de espaldas estorbando en el camino.

-Creo que deberías tener más cuidado.

-Y yo creo que no deberías estar estorbando en medio pasillo las personas suelen usarlas para caminas a veces-Dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Esa es la manera en la que me recibes después de no verme por unos días?.

Levante la mirada para poder observar al hombre de cabellos platinado y mascara del cual estaba enamorada. Me lance a sus brazos al verlo a salvo tal y como dijo la Hokage.

-Está bien, está bien tomare eso como una disculpa. Y en efecto las calles se hicieron para caminar -Trataba de no caer por haber saltado a él.

-Pensé en ir al hospital y preguntar por ti pero luego...¿Pasa algo?-Pregunte después de que había bajado la mirada algo depresivo.

-¿Esa es la impresión que doy ahora?.Sakura dijo algo parecido después de que llegamos.-Se mostraba decaído.

-No claro que no-Dije apenada.-Me alegra que estén bien Lady Tsunade me dio todo el reporte de lo que paso, creí que estarías en el hospital porque Naruto salió herido.

-Entonces era por eso jejeje-Se llevo una mano a la nunca.-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Ahora me dirijo al bar, Riku nuestro líder de quipo nos invito a Hakodo,Aoba y a mí .Mis compañeros de equipo.

-Oh, entonces te veré después, Diviértete.

Beso mi frente y desapareció entre la gente que se encontraba en la calle. Llegue por fin a dicha reunión, los demás ya me esperaban. Tome ha ciento a un lado de Hakodo, de los tres con él es con el que entable una mejor relación.

Comimos y bebimos sake ,platicamos toda la noche como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho, tal vez también era a causa de todo el alcohol que corría por nuestro cuerpo. Trate de no beber mucho, odiaba tener resaca la mañana siguiente así que para evitarla trataba de moderarme. Ese no fue el caso de Aoba que parecía ser el más callado y serio de nosostros, Hakodo le quito de las manos la botella de sake cuando vio que se le había subido.

Era pasado de media noche. Aoba al no poder irse por su cuenta Hakodo que era el más sobrio de todos se ofreció a llevarlo sano y salvo a su departamento, menciono algo de darle un brebaje para que se le pasara, dejamos a Aoba en manos del ninja medico.

Por otro lado Riku, que ya no parecía ser un creído se ofreció para acompañarme a casa, después de insistir tanto acepte y caminamos hasta la entrada de la mansión Tsuneshi. Durante el camino sentí como me hacia efecto lo que había tomado.

-Gracias por acompañarme-Hice una sonrisa algo forzada. -Creí que eras un arrogante, estúpido, caprichoso, engreído, imbécil -Lo dije sin pensar pero parecían ser efectos por consumir sake.-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Para eso están los amigos.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas ,era mejor entrar de una vez y dormir toda la noche.

-Te veré después.

-Si-Hice un movimiento torpe al girar que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio pero antes de caer Riku alcanzo a sostenerme.

-Sera mejor que entre la cabeza me da vueltas. -Mi vista se volvió borrosa

-Te acompañare Ging no es prudente que estés aquí afuera en estas condiciones.

-¿Ka-Ka-shi?

-No debiste tomar tanto, tienes suerte de que te encontrara, pasaba seca de aquí para verte.

-Lo sé-Bajo su máscara y beso mis labios, lo tome de los hombros ,puso sus manos en mi cintura y me fue acercando mas a él.

Sentí que algo no andaba bien no note cuando Riku se fue ,inquiera recuerdo que el haya llegado a mi casa. De un momento a otro me encontraba en sus brazos. Paro.

-Esto es para que sepas que nadie me rechaza, her-mo-sa.

Abrí los ojos por completo alejándome del que pretendía se Kakashi. Caí en cuenta que me encontraba en un Genjutsu.

-¡Liberación!-Deshice el Genjutsu, limpie mis labios escupiendo cada residuo de su saliva en mi boca-¡Que suceded con todo idiota!.

-Solo es para que aprendas a no ser tan cortante y fría con migo linda. ¿Te gustó?

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi imbécil porque no dudare en hacerte daño¡

-¿Es una amenaza?-Su voz era juguetona y para nada seria aun cuando sabia que hablaba enserio.

-Me das lastima.-Entre a la mansión azotando la puerta, solo podía escuchar su risa al otro lado.

A como pude entre a mi habitación y metiere a dormir. Cuando desperté la resaca que tanto quise evitar apareció, tome una gran taza de café acompañada de un libro.

Me puse el uniforme de Konoha, dispuesta a desatar toda mi ira fui a los campos de entrenamiento.

Al llegar ,el campo estaba completamente solo, traje con migo unos pergaminos y mis shurikens y kunais. Toda la mañana me la pase desatando mi furia, de regreso pase por la florería Yamanaka. El lugar parecía tranquilo, un olor a rosas, margaritas ,tulipanes y muchas más aromas de flores se mezclaban en el ambiente.

-Hola Ino

-Ging, hola-La rubia tenia puesto un delantal mientras regaba las flores.

-Me alegra verte bien, supe lo de la misión.

-Oh ,¿Kakashi sensei te dijo?

-No, la Hokage lo hizo ,en realidad no he hablado casi con Kakashi desde que volvieron, pensaba en ir a buscarlo esta tarde. ¿Los demás se encuentran bien?

-Si Choji y Shikamaru están bien.

-Lamento tu perdida.

-Gracias, Asuma sensei era un gran shinobi, pero ahora su muerte por fin fue vengada. Pero son los riesgos de uno como ninja ¿no?-Se encogió de hombros

-Sí, lo es-Dije en voz baja.

-Bienes a dejar los papeles.

-Si algunos, cheques, contratos y demás.-Le entrega una gran cantidad de papeles.-Todo va bien en una semana las petunias estarán listas para entregarlas a la florería. ¿Le avisas a tu mamá?.

-Si yo le digo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego Ino.

-Adiós Ging.

Salí de la florería encaminadme hacia el departamento de Kakashi que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la florería donde supuse que estaría, cuando llegue lo encontré afuera de sus departamento en el pasillo estaba cerrando la puerta.

-Hey- Corrí hacia él. Su silencio me dijo que algo no andaba bien.-¿Que tienes?

-Nada, voy de salida-Se dio la vuelta. Lo tome del brazo e hice me viera a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-No entendía porque estaba actuando de esa manera.

-No, solo tengo prisa.-Lo sujete con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué actúas así?, vengo a buscarte tranquilamente y...,solo quiero hablar, si algo te pasa o si algo te molesta sabes que puedes ser completamente honesto con migo.

-Honesto ¿eh?-En su voz había ironía.-No entiendo porque te preocupas por mí, puedes hablar de lo que sea con cualquier otro hombre ¿no?

-¿De que estas ha-blan...- Recordé haber visto a Kakashi la noche pasada, solo que no estaba segura de que se tratara de el debido a los efectos de la sustancia.-¿En verdad eras tú el de la noche pasada?.

-¿Quien mas pasaría a verte a tu casa?-Dijo sarcástico.-¿A caso esperabas a alguien mas después de ese tipo con el que te besabas ?.

-Kakashi esto es un mal entendido yo no...

-Tengo que irme.-Se zafo bruscamente de mi agarre.

-Espera-Me interpuse en su camino, se cruzo de brazos. -Por favor déjame explicarte, solo escúchame y después dejare que te vayas.-Arqueo una Ceja.-Anoche cuando fui con mis compañeros de quipo para celebrar que habíamos terminado la misión tomamos algo de sake, sabes que odio la resaca así que trate de moderarme. Riku, nuestro líder de quipo se me había insinuado cuando recién nos conocimos, lo mande al demonio en muchas ocasiones pero después comenzó a portarse bien conmigo, nos invito y parecía buen tipo ahora, se ofreció a acompañarme a casa le dije que no pero después de insistidme tanto acepte.

-Y lo besaste.-Bofe.

-Me sentía bien cuando llegamos pero después comencé a sentía el efecto del alcohol. Me despedí y cuando intente girar hice un movimiento torpe, Riku me sostuvo antes de que callera. Luego mi visión se torno borrosa y no era el sino tu el que me sostenía ,me atrapo en un genjutsu, yo estúpidamente caí, me di cuenta pero para eso ya lo había amenace si se volvía a acercar a mí. Cuando voltee hacia ti creí que era efecto del sake y solo entre tratando de despejar mi mente.

Temía que Kakashi no me creyera, eso me destrozaría y Riku lo pagaría caro. Unas lagrimas se comenzaban a asomar.

-Está bien, te creo.-No sonaba convencido del todo.

-Jamás te engañaría.-Mi voz se oía entre cortada a causa del mundo en mi garganta. -Perdóname.-Se acerco y me tomo entre sus brazos.-¿Ya no estás molesto?

-No-susurro en mi oído.-Me dolió verte besando a alguien más que no fuese yo.

-Lo siento me deje engañar no era mi intención sabes que-Fui interrumpida por sus labios que rosaban los míos con dulzura para luego cargarme y entrar a su departamento con asta cierto punto algo de desesperación.

Cierro la puerta de un golpe dejando sonar que un gran portón se escuche por toda la habitación acto que hace que ambos riamos. Me sorprende lo rápido que Kakashi se vuelve serio e intimidante lo que le da un aire sexy. Me aprisiona contra la pared subiendo su beso de intensidad introduciendo su lengua ,divagando por toda mi cavidad, solo puedo seguir su ritmo. Sus labios se separan de los míos para luego descender dando pequeños besos en mi cuello. Posiciono mis manos en cabello entrelazando mis dedos con sus mechones platinados.

Sus manos recorren y masajean mi trasero de una manera que solo logra excitarme aun mas, estremeciéndome y soltando algunos gemidos callados por sus besos introduce una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa. El que yo no llevara el chaleco hoy nos facilito muchas cosas, solo me lo quito cuando no estoy de misión y me agradezco por ello.

Sus dedos se adentraban mas, por desgracia si llevaba sostén lo que no le permitió mas que masajear sobre la tela del sujetado, me erizaba haciendo que mis pezones se tensaran.

Doy un pequeño salto para rodear mis pierna sobre su torso, sonríe todo el camino al sofá donde con delicadeza me deja cae posicionándose sobre mí, pone ambas manos sobre la orilla del sofá para no aplastarme con su peso. Noto una mirada de lujuria sus ojos se encuentran con los míos ,negro vs gris.

Siento su pelvis rosando la mía. Me besa otra vez con la misma o más intensidad que antes cuando espera separarse le niego ese derecho mordiendo su labio inferior obligándolo a besarme de nuevo.

Logra separase para pronunciar unas palabras que tiene que repetirme más de una vez .

-¿Qué?

-Dije que debo irme.-Miro desconcertada lo que le hace gracia, lo sé por la sonrisa que lleva en su rostro desde hace tiempo.-Lo siento tengo que irme, tengo una misión, debo reunirme con mi equipo en la entrada.-Se pone de pie

Me separo de él comprendiendo cuales fueron sus intenciones desde un principio el cual era dejarme ahí tirada deseosa de mas.

-¿Este es tu castigo?-Sonríe de lado.-Te are pagar cuando vuelvas.-Le digo en un tono amenazador.

Suelta una carcajada mientras se levanta y acomoda su uniforme y trata de arreglar su cabello y mascara.

-Te veré luego. Lamento dejarte-Se acerca a mi oído y susurra-Estaré dispuesto a recibir lo que merezco cuando vuelva.-Sus palaras logran dibujas una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Cuídate, te amo.

-También yo.

Cruza la puerta, dejándome sola en su departamento excitada después de todas sus carisias, claramente lo aria pagar.

Me levanto del sillón, para darme un baño en el apartamento de Kakashi. Ya en el baño comienzo a desvestirme. Entro a la regadera y me doy un relajante baño, tomo una de las toallas que se encuentran en un mueble alado de la regadera.

Estando mi ropa sucia, busco entre el closet de Kakashi un sujetador y un par de bragas que me pareció dejar la ultima vez, ya en sujetador y bragas decido usar una de sus camisas nuevamente voy al armario y en el primer cajón encuentro una camisa azul marino.

Me paseo por su apartamento, decido comer algo, caminado hacia la cocina preparo algo para comer. Termino y sin darme cuenta la noche cae sobre la aldea, tomo el libro tácticas para hacerlo para leerlo por enésima vez, con él en las manos me sumerjo en las suaves sabanas impregnadas por su aroma que están embriagante ese olor a masculinidad, la acerco a mi nariz y aspiro hondo deleitándome por el aroma que me resulta reconfortante.

No recuerdo cuando me quede dormida pero despierto temprano, el sol apenas asomándose, recojo mi ropa ya limpia. Dejando el apartamento de Kakashi en orden salgo por un llamado de la Hokage.


	11. Capitulo11:Haciendote pagar

**Capitulo11: Haciéndote pagar**

Los días pasaban y Lady Tsunade había hecho caso de lo que le dije sobre que estaría feliz de formar equipo con los demás shinobis. La nueva tarea trataba de escoltar a los hijos de un señor feudal. Junto con otros ninjas pidió personalmente el grupo que se encargaría de escoltarlos. Éramos un equipo de cinco, la escolta consistía en llevar a sus dos jóvenes hijos un chico y una chica a visitar a su abuela para después volver a casa en el país del fuego.

El viaje duro dos semanas que donde el tiempo se consumió en el trayecto de ida y venida mas aparte los días que nos quedamos en la mansión de la abuela de los dos hijos del señor feudal.

Durante los días que pasaron de visita los cinco tomamos turnos para hacer guardia en la noche y día aparte de los guardaespaldas que ya había ahí. Compartí habitación con una kunoichi de nombre Yugao, era una mujer de cabello purpura largo flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos, muy seria y durante nuestra estadía casi no cruzamos palabra.

Tan pronto llegue a la aldea ya tenía otra misión ,capturar a un ninja que se logro infiltrar a Konoha, teníamos que rastrearlo y traerlo de vuelta a la división de inteligencia y saber que era lo que sabia y de donde provenía .Lady Tsunade se había lucido poniéndome nuevamente en otro equipo.

Tardamos tres días en localizar nuestro objetivo, no estaba muy lejos de la aldea, rápido procedimos a capturarlo, claro que no nos la iba a poner fácil, no portaba banda y tal vez era porque era un espía de otra aldea. Lo llevamos a la aldea a la división de inteligencia para poder ser interrogado.

Entramos a dicho lugar, parecía el lugar más serio y sombrío de Konoha el ambiente era serio y había muchos hombres con capas negras, como si fuera requisito .El padre del Ino el señor Yamanaka se encontraba ahí ,lo salude y le dejamos el resto a él y los demás.

Llego a la entrada de la mansión Tsuneshi , me sorprendo al ver a Izumo ahí parado recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-Hola-Saludo.

-Hola.-Se acerca a mi-Pensé en venir a verte después de que llegaste esta tarde y preguntar si quieres comer algo podríamos ir a tu restaurante. -Pareció animado

No era mala idea y en verdad quería que se sintiera como antes la relación que teníamos, así que esta podría ser una oportunidad para volver a formar los lazos de antes.

-Acepto-Sonrió y nos dirigimos al restaurante que frecuentaba mucho casi siempre después de una misión.

Tomamos asiento al fondo al lado de una ventana ,tomaron nuestra orden de inmediato para en seguida traernos makizushi ,el sabor era simplemente exquisito era eso o tenía demasiada hambre.

-Tenias hambre no es así-Espere a que se me pasara el bocado para poder contestarle.

-Cállate, además tu vas a pagar la cuenta ¿no? así que debo aprovechar.

-¿La cuenta?

-Si cuando me invitaste lo confirmaste.

-Ja, no recuerdo haberlo dicho.

-Es ley el que invita paga-Soltamos una risa. La confianza comenzaba a formarse de nuevo.

Platicamos un rato cuando no estábamos comiendo, le quite comida de su plato como solía hacer, el hacia el intento pero nunca pudo quitarme un rollo.

-La misión fue muy dura, aparte ni siquiera encontramos a Sasuke y ahora Naruto esta mas aferrado a traerlo a la aldea.

No pude evitar dejar de escuchar la conversación de unos chicos que acababan de entrar al restaurante. Con la comida en mi boca los seguí con la mirada, Izumo no ponía atención ,se sentaron a dos mesas de la nuestra, el que hablaba era un chico de cabello alborotado vestido una chaqueta de cuero de color negro ,pertenecía al clan Inuzuka lo sabía por las marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas y sus colmillos caninos que se apreciaban cada vez que hablaba.

-Creo que Naruto debería de olvidarse de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, es alguien que no quiere ser salvado.

No puede apreciar bien el rostro del que hablaba ahora tenia una especie de chubasquero verde con una capucha bajo esta tenía otra especie de chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello le cubría más de media cara, también lleva un pantalón del mismo marrón que le llega hasta las espinillas, las cuales están vendadas, y unas sandalias negras.

-Na..Naruto, no se dará por..por vencido tan fácilmente-La voz de aquella chica era tímida.

Su cabello bajaba hasta la mitad de la espalda tenia puesta una chaqueta de color lavanda y blanco, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras.

-Almenas ya hemos terminado, es una lástima que Naruto y los otros hayan tenido que ir a otra misión después de lo de Itachi. Suerte para nosotros haber vuelto con Kakashi sensei a la aldea.-Se lleva las manos a la cabeza ,parece estar relajado.

Dado a lo lejos que se encuentran sentados aquellos chicos no pude seguir escuchando du conversación .Termino la comida y hago una seña para que traigan la cuenta.

-No, yo pagare-Izumo nota cuando busco en mi bolsillo dinero para pagar.

-No tienes que hacerlo lo haré yo

-Es como dijiste paga el que invita.

-Izumo yo no hablaba enser...

-Aquí está el dinero-Le extendió el dinero al señor del restaurante.

-Yo pagare la próxima vez entendido-Se lo dije en tono de orden. Sonrió de lado.

Lo acompaño hasta la entrad de Konoha, saludo rápido a Kotetsu que se encuentra en la cabina y como saludo me despido. Llego a la entrada de la mansión Tsuneshi veo al peliplateado que tanto quiero recargado en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-Como sabias que ya estaba en la aldea.- Dirige su atención hacia mí.

-No lo sabía estuve esperando aquí los tres últimos días.

-¿Cómo?¿Seguidos?

-No-Toca mi nariz cariñosamente-Venia todos los días. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien creí que estarías en otra misión.

-Lo estuve tardaste mucho en la ultima pensé en invitarte a comer

-Gracias pero de ahí vengo-Hice una cara de disculpa.

-Está bien, bueno creo que..

-Pero tengo algo de comer ¿te apetece ramen instantáneo ?,lo siento es lo único que tengo iré de compras mañana.

-Creo que estaría bien-Lo invito a pasar y nos sentamos en la mesa, preparo el ramen y se lo entrego, mas de una vez me ofrece pero estoy llena de lo último que comí.

Nos ponemos a hablar de cómo nos fue pero la de él es más interesante me conto acerca de un niño de nombre Yukimaru, el de tres colas, luego de otra misión donde encontraron a Itachi.

-No he dormido desde que llegamos.

-Entonces lo mejor será que me valla.

-No, quédate

-Está bien está bien, si tanto insistes.

Entramos a mi habitación ,tome un baño salí con la pijama puesta y Kakashi estaba en la cama leyendo.

-Creo que hay ropa tuya en el cajón de ahí-Señale en mi armario el ultimo cajón de la esquina.

Encontró una camisa blanca y se quedo en los bóxers. Me recosté en su pecho, olía tan bien me impregnaba con su olor masculino, me abrazo y quede plácidamente dormida.

Desperté antes que el aun en la misma poción que cuando me dormí

-¿Dormiste plácidamente?

-Sí, así es ¿Por qué?

-Lo digo por la baba que derramaste depuse de que te dormiste-Le pegue suavemente el brazo, riendo ,esperaba que no lo dijera enserio.

-Que quieres desayunar.

-Lo que sea está bien.

Ambos teníamos el día libre, al menos yo asta nuevo aviso ,toda la mañana la pase en compañía de él, fuimos un rato a la piedra memorial, en la tarde pasamos a comer y después me quede en casa leyendo, todo caminaba a la perfección en las parcelas y campos, solo me disponía a disfrutar al máximo mi día libre.

Tuve una pequeña escolta por la tarde de el siguiente día, nada difícil era cuidar de un mercenario que llego a la aldea a cobrar a una tienda de armas, ya que llevaba dinero lo aria acreedor de algún robo así que emprendí viaje con el asta una pequeña aldea dentro del país del fuego no muy lejos de Konoha. Como dije fue demasiado aburrido nadie intento robarle el dinero. Solo eran unas cuantas horas de regreso.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala recostados en el sillón café de cuero en el apartamento de Kakashi. Ambos leíamos, pase después de mi misión a su apartamento, terminando siempre lo buscaba o el a mi no notamos cuándo ni cómo es que comenzaos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos pero su compañía me reconfortaba y me hacía no querer separarme de él, nunca fuimos empalagosos ni nada de esas cursilerías solo nos asíamos compañía y disfrutábamos el uno del otro ,creo jamás aburrirme de él. Yo estaba sentada sobre el con los pies arriba del sillón mientras él estaba a lo largo recostado y recargado sobre el posa brazos, lo tenía a mi derecha. Cerré el libro de un golpe y cerré los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me arrime a su pecho y quite el libro de entre sus manos dejándolo en la mesa de centro. Le sonreí maliciosamente su reacción fue una risa.

Había venido a mi mente el castigo al que lo tenía que someter por dejarme sola en su apartamento la vez que creyó que lo había engañado, y era tiempo de hacerlo pagar. Procedí con el castigo que nos dejaría un placer inestancable.

El que estuviera tendido sobre el sillón de cuero café me dio la ventaja al posicionarme arriba de él. No sabía si recordaba lo que tenía pendiente con migo o solo se dejaba lleva por el momento su único ojo visible emanaba deseo. Puso sus manos en mi rostro, bruscamente las quite agarrándolas con fuerza para retenerlas arriba de su cabeza, no esperaba menos, ese acto lo dejo desconcertado.

-¿Hice algo malo?-Su ojo se abrió por completo.

Me acerque seductoramente con cara arrogante ,orgullosa y con la cabeza en alto a su oído, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos, mas de una vez trato de liberarse de mi agarre cosa que no permití.

-Si...-susurre a su oído -sufrirás las consecuencias...

Me vi obligada a controlar el metal que sus guantes tenían en la parte opuesta a la palma esa pequeña parte que podía servir de protección en los puños, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Sonreí victoriosamente.

-Y ahora procederé con tu castigo.

Baje lentamente el sierre de mi chaleco, quede solo en la blusa blanca de tirantes que siempre llevo debajo, me mordí el labio, mientras me tocaba los pechos. Quite la demás tela que me cubría. No fue a propósito, porque en realidad no recordaba que tenia este pequeño asunto por tratar, tenía dos piezas de lencería que hacían juego, un sostén gris de encaje negro y las bragas a su par. Kakashi no dejaba de forcejear quería tener su piel pegada a la mía, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus labios pegados a los míos funcionándonos en uno solo.

Movía mis caderas de una manera sexy e incitadora sintiendo su erección comenzar a crecer debajo de su pantalón masturbándolo de el placer de salir e introducirse dentro de mí. Era hora de también comenzar a quitarle cada prenda que lo constituía. Su torso quedo al descubierto, aun tenia los pantalones, bese su pecho lamiendo su abdomen bien marcado subiendo hasta su pezón que mordí ,suspiraba y gemía, era música para mis oídos saber que lo estaba haciendo pagar, acerque mi rostro hasta el suyo dejando que nuestras miradas se comunicaran por mostros, deje al descubierto su Sharingan sin mirarlo sabía que podría meterme en un genjutsu para desacere de lo que lo frenaba ,los papeles cambiarían y yo sería la que sufriría las consecuencias el deseo de que el dominara era tentador sin embargo tenía que aprender que yo también podía ser temida. Esa fue una de las razones por las que no lo hice al principio pero ahora deseaba que viera claramente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Llevé ambas manos a mi espalda sin antes pasarlas por mi cabello y alborotarlo un poco, tomé el seguro de mi sostén ,se abrió, aun no dejaba que pudiera admirar la belleza de mis atributos, lo aria esperar. Seguía forcejeando, me decide de la prenda de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, cerré mi ojos, toco , contorneo y apretujo cada uno, gimo por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Ging suéltame necesito provocarte yo el placer-Dijo con un tono demandante.

Hice como si no hubiera escuchado su comentario. Yo era la que estaba al mando y lo aria sufrir aun mas por tratar de mandarme en mi propio juego.

Sonreí con malicia y frote mis pechos por todo su cuerpo subiendo hasta su rostro, moviéndolos sobre su máscara.

-Tal vez después de esto reconsideres usar esa mascara.

Su boca se movía bajo la tela, no permitía que sus labios quisieran ejecutar las acciones que él quería, solo lo provocaba aun mas.

Me quite y volví a sentar sobre él, esta vez me decide de su pantalones, su masculinidad era solo cubierta por sus bóxers. Sin dejar de rozar su intimidad con mis glúteos, lo tomo sobre la tela notando lo erguido y erecto que se encuentra. Tenía la misma reacción en mi son intima, la del deseo, estaba ya tan húmeda y lubricada.

-Ging...ah...¡Por favor!

-Solo di que lo sientes-Seguía estimulándolo.

-Era todo-Su respiración era entrecortada-Lo siento

-Sientes que...

-Ahh...siento ahh...ha-haberte dejado deseosa de mis caricias.-¨Bingo¨ lo que quería escuchar.

Lo libere de el jutsu que lo tenía prisionero, se acomodo sentándose con migo abierta de piernas sobre él.

-Wow ,no tenía idea de que fueras tan rencorosa-Se frotaba las muñecas-Pero ahora solo me has provocado.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, tal como pensé los papeles se invirtieron me encontraba expuesta a sus caricias, se deceso de la máscara y me beso con frenesí, introduciendo su lengua con desesperación en mi boca, acaricio su espalda desnuda dejando unas marcas. Gemía, nuestras bocas se fundían en un beso apasionado. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás y comenzaban a recorres mi tersa piel.

-Ahhh...

-Me encanta ese dulce sonido-Beso mi cuello.-Y no dejare que dejes de sonar esa melodía toda la noche. -Abrí los ojos por completo.

-Pero aquí no es del todo cómodo ¿No?-Moví me cabeza dándole la razón ,sentía mi cuerpo arder y sudar al tacto de lo que sus manos hacían con él. Me tomo en brazos y entrabamos en su habitación, su cama estaba tendida por sabanas blancas que hacían concentrar su atención a uno cuando entraba al cuarto.

Sus pequeños besos que deposita sobre mis labios, cuello y clavícula bajaron intensidad.

-No fui lo suficientemente buena para hacerte enojar-Dejo marcas en su espalda al notar que succiona uno de mis botones erguidos.

-Lo lograste-No para de darme placer -Pero deseo deleitarme contigo len-ta-men-te.-Se acerca a mi oído-No quiero que termine.

-Yo tampoco quiero que este deseo termine nunca.

Baja hasta mis muslos dando pequeños mordiscos, me arqueo ante tal acto, pone una mano en mi vientre.

-Ahora yo tengo el control ¿Recuerdas?.-Ruedo los ojos después de que un gemido sale.

Abre mis piernas y se coloca en medio de ellas, sube hasta tenerme cara a cara con él y pasa sus manos entrelazando sus dedos sobre mi cabello .

-¿Qué?.-Mi respiración en agitada.

-Te amo.-Doy una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo sé. -Nos ahogamos en un beso ,su lengua rosaba la mía. Empezó a besar mi cuello puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo despeinaba aun mas su cabello platinado.

Toma mis bragas y de un tirón las quita de mí, lo mismo paso con sus bóxers y lentamente pero muy placenteramente se abre paso a mi ser.

-Ahhh Ka-ka-shi.

Después de eso comienza a embestir lento para después lentamente subir la intensidad. Kakashi tiene un perfecto control de la situación , presa del placer no puedo dejar de arquearme. Sale de mi rozando aun nuestras intimidades sin dejar de besarme.

-Posiciónate arriba de mi.

Quedamos como al principio solo que en este caso me muevo mientras él está dentro de mí, pone sus manos en mis caderas mientras me muevo a su ritmo. Ambos estamos al límite, me siento cerca del orgasmo cuando en una embestida más me corro, pasa un rato mas en lo que él lo alcanza también, con el corazón apunto de salirse de mi pecho no logro quitar la sonrisa que hay en mi rostro incluso cuado trato de inhalar aire.

Caigo sobe su pecho escuchando su corazón latir a mil por hora me elevo al compas de su pecho cuando sus pulmones requieren oxigeno. Con su mano izquierda recorre mi espalda con las yemas de los dedos haciendo círculos, me provoca un cosquilleo

-Eres mía-Jugaba con su mano derecha, acariciando sus dedos.

-No-Sacudí la cabeza

-¿No?

-No me gusta como suena, es como si fuera un objeto.-Kakashi beso mi frente.

-Entonces...

-Mejor. Pensé un poco-Que te parece nos pertenecemos _mutuamente_ , digo, para mi significa que eres mi otro _complemento_ , ya sabes nos complementamos.

-Suena perfecto-Seguía sosteniendo su mano enralece nuestros dedos y lleve ambas manos a mi pecho y besa la suya.

-Aunque

-¿Aunque?-Esta vez yo interrogue.

-No crees que se oiría mejo Ging, Hatake Ging.-Levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos-¿No te gusta?

-No, es decir si-Tartamudeé un poco.-Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa-Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo-Pero no me refiero a que lo tenga que pensar, si no a que me encanta la idea me tomo por sorpresa pero para bien enserio no sé qué decir solo empiezo a decir cosas que no tienen sentido como lo estoy haciendo a hora y...-Me tomo de la barbilla había estado bajando lentamente la mirada.

-Ging, ya entendí-Me había visto muy tonta al estar hablando sin sentido y nerviosa.

-Lo siento. Me encanta la idea, Ging Hatake-Me acomode mejor sobre su pecho-Suena bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento pensando, solo esperaba que no se tomara mis silencio para mal porque la idea de adquirir su apellido enserio me emocionaba y me llenaba de felicidad.

-¿Y donde viviríamos?

-No lo sé, tu apartamento es acogedor pero creo que estaríamos mejor en la mansión, incluso podríamos expandir mi librería y dedicar un solo cuarto para nuestros libros.-Dije emocionada.

-Sería perfecto-Rio.

-Ging

-¿Mm?

-Estarías dispuesta a renunciar a tu apellido siendo la ultima del clan.

-Si es por el apellido Hatake-Suspire-Lo aria sin pensarlo.

-Te amo como no tienes idea.

-Y yo a ti -Beso mi nariz y seguimos fantaseando sobre como seria vivir juntos.

 **Dejo por aqui este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado 8)**


	12. Capitulo12:Ataque a Konoha

**Capitulo 12:Ataque a Konoha**

Alguien toco la puerta con cierto tono de desesperación, era aun muy temprano, no hacía mucho que nos acabábamos de levantar. Llevaba solo una camisa de él y mis bragas, nunca me sentí incomoda en su departamento vistiendo de esa manera ,en mi casa siempre acostumbraba a estar lo más libre y cómoda posible, como toda chica sabe el sujetador puede llegar a ser muy incomodo o en casos extremos un arma mortal, así que me fue indiferente andar así por su departamento. Múltiples veces Kakashi intento dejarme sin su camisa y dejarme solo en bragas por su departamento más de una vez, lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el clima que aunque no era invierno las mañanas solían ser frías en la aldea de la hoja.

Tomaba un taza de café cuando Kakashi salió a ver de quien se trataba ,tal vez una misión, era a lo que nos dedicábamos así que nunca me moleste ,ni él conmigo, por interrumpir lo que estuviéramos haciendo juntos por ir a con el deber.

Luego de darle varios sorbos a mi café por fin escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Quien era?

-Un ANBU-Dijo mostrando el pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Qué dice?

-Tengo que reunirme con la Hokage en su oficina, es extraño

-¿Qué?

-Menciona que vaya por Naruto hasta su departamento.

-Entonces volvió

-Eso parece, tengo que correr.

Asentí terminando el café que quedaba en mi taza.

-Lo más probable es que también ya haya algo para mi, ¿Te veré luego?

-Si.-Se acerco beso mi frente y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Busque mi ropa deje acomodado su departamento y me fui a casa. El camino de regreso no era muy lejos, con las manos en las bolsas camine sin detenerme, a lo lejos pude notar un rostro que me era familiar, entre mas se acercaba pude apreciarlo mejor, era mi amigo medico rubio de una de las misiones pasadas.

-Hakodo

-Por fin te encuentro-Parecía agitado-Te busque en la misión Tsuneshi pero la ama de llaves me dijo que no te encontrabas y que lo mas probarle era que estuvieses en el departamento de tu novio.-No pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

-Eh, lamento haberte hecho dar tantas vueltas.

-No pasa nada-Puso sus manos en sus rodillas agachándose para tomar aire, desde hace tiempo parecía requerir un gran cantidad de Oxigeno.

-¿Entonces para que me estabas buscando?

-Oh si, nueva misión-Me dio un pergamino verde.

-Líder de quipo ¿Ging Tsuneshi?.-Lo mire desconcertada queriendo que me dijera que se trataba de un broma.

-Sí ,así es .Líder. No es tan malo, además es una misión sencilla .Rango B.-Señala en el pergamino donde indica que tipo de masones .-¿Lo ves?.

Corremos por sobre las copas de los arboles, mi equipo está conformado por 4 ninjas como de costumbre, Hakodo es el ninja medico, y a mi cargo dos chunin ambos jóvenes no tanto como el grupo que tiene a cargo Kakashi pero si más que nosotros dos.

Teníamos que realizar cierto espionaje a unos cargamentos de armas que surtían en la aldea, el propietario se había estado quejando que el numero de armas que encargaba iba disminuyendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, alguien las estaba robando y al preguntarle a los empleados simplemente no sabían que era lo que pasaba decían ser algunas beses atacados. Por lo general me encargaba de misiones un poco más complicadas pero al ser la primera que lideraba me la habían puesto fácil. Logramos resolver el conflicto en dos días y el motivo de que Hakodo nos acompañara era que las armas estaba impregnadas en un potente veneno que era otra cosa en la que se especializaba el vendedor ,por suerte nadie fue envenenada y no requerimos de la atención medica.

La entrada se lograba ver a lo lejos, Izumo tenía la costumbre de llenar los formatos de salida y entrada por mí, me pare a saludarlo y quedamos de ir a comer depuse de entregar mi reporte. La hokage estaba muy ocupada así que solo deje el pergamino en su escritorio y me retire no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Me encontré con Izumo en el punto donde quedamos de vernos para ir juntos a comer. Caminamos para llegar a un local de comida, la ultima vez le dije yo pagaría así que debía cumplir con mi palabra.

-¿Y?-Me interroga

-¿Y?-Repito al mismo tiempo que levanto un ceja y entrecierro un poco los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sentiste al liderar a tu escuadrón? ,digo es la primera vez.

-No fue tan difícil como que creí.-Me encogí de hombros.-Desde que le dije a Lady Tsunade que podía ponerme en los equipos con los demás no dudo en hacerlo, aunque debo de admitir que creí que pasaría mucho tiempo para que me nombrara líder de quipo.

-Bueno en ese caso ,celebraremos y pagare la cuenta.

Abrí la boca para contestar que no tenía que hacerlo, pero me vi interrumpida por el edificio que corrompió al sentirse esa movimiento en la tierra. Rápidamente levante una pared de para evitar que el edificio callera ,el metal que tenia dentro de su interior también ayudo al momento de querer enderezar el edificio .Cuando me asegure de que quedara firme me dirigía a donde los estruendos provenían.

-Ayuda a los aldeanos .-Deje a Izumo atrás.

Corrí y a lo lejos se miraba una batalla, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando todos corrían y nadie tenía las respuestas a lo que estaba pasando, no pude evitar pensar en él, no sabía si estaba bien ni donde estaba.

Llegue a el campo de batalla, había 6 shinobis rodeando al enemigo, peleaban con un hombre de cabello naranja recogido hacia atrás, en su frente tenia la banda de la aldea de la lluvia rayada por un línea horizontal, la capa de Akatsuki negra con nubes rojas lo cubría por completo, todos lanzaban ataques pero este los absorbía por lo que pude notar.

-Jutsu bola de fuego.- Lancé el ataque esperando a que lo absorbiera, tenía que comprobarlo por mí misma.

-Es inútil, el absorbe todos lo jutsus -Grito un chico del otro lado.

-Entonces tendremos que atacarlo directamente. -Respondió otro.

-Tenemos que...-Un hombre trataba de liderar, pero el estruendo que se vino no dejo que nos explicara su plan.

El Akatsuki solo esquivaba y absorbía todo lo que le era lanzado, seguía de pie analizando la situación pensando en un plan para detenerlo .Lo que llevaba llamando mi atención desde que llegue fueron esos tipo piercings que no solo tenía en el rostro también por todo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente pensé en retenerlo y manejarlo a mi antojo con el jutsu secreto pero dado a que este es un jutsu tal vez lo absorbería con ese campo extraño que formaba. Conté el tiempo entre cada ataque pasaban solo unos segundo para que este volviera a usarlo, no era continuo tenía que esperar, ahora la única manera era distraerlo y en esas milésimas de segundo controlar todas esas varas a mi antojo.

Lanzaron kunais atados a papeles bomba que esquivo y ahora se dirijan hacia nosotros, sin pensarlo dos veces nos encerré en una dentro de unas paredes de tierra protegiendo a todos los que se encontraban a mi alrededor.

-Tengo una plan.-Todos pusieron total atención a lo que decía-Cada vez que absorbe los jutsus que le son lanzados hay un interfaz de tres segundo aproximadamente en el que esperara para seguir absorbiendo los jutsus. Si logran distraerlo lo suficiente podre detenerlo.-Al ser jutsu el metal control tendría que distraer para que yo pudiera actuar y por fin atraparlo.

-¿Como lo controlaras?-Hablo un shinobi de cabello claro.

-Es del clan Tsuneshi-Le respondió el mayor de todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-Funcionara.

Nos dispersamos en el campo todos lanzando sus ataques, en cuanto una oportunidad se presentara actuaria. En el intento varios fueron heridos, este solamente los desviaba o los usaba en su contra.

Ese último ataque que un shinobi ejecuto era mi pase de entrada al control, tenía que actuar rápido, realice el sello de manos y en efecto había sido tal como lo planeé. Todos a mi alrededor se detuvieron, me encontraba detrás de el a una distancia prudente. Habíamos logrado inmovilizarlo, unos se acercaron al Akatsuki mas lejos de lo que yo hubiese ido. Aunque lo tenía completamente inmovilizado no creí prudente que se acercaran tanto.

-Ja ahora no puedes moverte.

Su comentario no me pudo parecer más inapropiado haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Unos pocos mas se acercaron creían estar en confianza pero la verdad era que ni yo creía lo suficiente en mi, a unos segundos había sentido una extraña fuerza rodeando en el metal, chakra, abrí los ojos por completo, después el justu me era imposible de mantenerlo sentía como si estuviera peleando con alguien de mi clan por el control.

-¡Corran!, ¡Aléjense lo mas rápido de ...-Comencé a tener más dificultad en el Jutsu.

Termine de entender por completo esas barras alrededor de su cuerpo eran de un metal diferente, uno que permitía al usuario insertar su chakra para poder controlar ese cuerpo a su voluntad y el Rinnegan terminaba de confirmar mi teoría, me enfrentaba a un usuario del Rinnegan con un habilidad parecida a la mía ,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se libero por completo de mi agarre. Inmediatamente ataco a los que tenía enfrente.

Solo quedábamos dos de pies un hombre como de mi edad parado frente a mí, cabello castaño, su protector estaba colocado sobre un paliacate igual que Izumo.

-Es imposible controlarlo, esas barras encastradas en su cuerpo poseen chakra del usuario que lo controla, no está muy lejos, pero antes tenemos que terminar con este.

-Lo distraeré lo suficiente para que puedas escapar.

-No necesito huir, me quedare.

-Tienes información muy valiosa, deberás entregársela a la Hokage.-Tenia razón-Ahora corre.

Sin pensarlo el ataco, no sabía de qué rango era pero su esfuerzo era invaluable. Una de las reglas para un ninja era poner la misión como prioridad sin importar que, cosa que siempre seguí desde que comencé a trabajar sola. Al sacrificar su vida aquel chico salvaría muchas con la información que tenía que llevar lo antes posible a los superiores.

No llegue muy lejos cuando el peli naranja se paro frente a mí, me detuve en seguida, sabía que era muy poderoso acabo en segundos con el shinobi de cabello castaño que deje atrás hace unos momentos. Estaba completamente sola ,mi deber era hacerle frente.

-¡Estilo de lava jutsu suelo de lava!.-La lava no llego hasta el ese era mi plan, parada sobre la ardiente lava estudie una vez más mi plan y todos los movimientos a realizar.

Mi plan era que en el interfaz de segundos cuando no absorbía ningún jutsu volver a manipularlo y dirigirlo lo mas rápido a la lava antes de que cediera el control de nuevo a su dueño.

Lo mas conveniente fu atacarlo de frente peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, que no se me daba mal pero no era mi especialidad. Una ráfaga de golpes fue la que intercambie con él, si salía viva de esto reforzaría mi taijutsu, esquivaba cada uno de mis ataques y yo con dificultad los de él. Logre darle una patada en el estomago empujándolo hacia mi trampa, saque de mi bolsa unos kunais atados a papeles bomba, esto lo hizo retroceder aun mas, era mi única oportunidad.

-Jutsu bola de fuego-Lance la gran esfera de calor al del rinnegan.

Tal como paso la ultima vez, absorbió mi jutsu, de inmediato mi clon desapareció, dejando desconcertado al akatsuki. Era el momento perfecto para que la verdadera yo apareciera.

-Jutsu transferencia de chakra.- Aparecí y lo conduje con dificultad a la lava, dejándolo fundirse en ella. Este era más poderoso que el que solo me permitía moldear y controlar, con esta técnica mi chakra se dispersaba por el material.

El clon de sombras me resto mucho chakra, respiraba con dificultad, me agache con las manos en las rodillas tratado de recuperar el aliento, me fue de utilidad crearlo mientras escapaba.

Un sonido peculiar llamo mi atención haciendo que alzara la mirada rápidamente, no podía creerlo, comenzó a absorber mi Keke Genkai .Se paro del suelo su ropa estaba ligeramente rasgada pero no tenía ni una sola quemadura. Seguía teniendo esa mirada fría.

-Co-como es posible.-Miraba desconcertada con el ceño fruncido.

Camino lentamente hacia mí, a como el avanzaba yo retrocedía. Metí mi mano en mi bolso trasero, saque las únicas shuriquens que me quedaban. Sin implantarles chakra las lance acertando las cinco que lance, su falta de expresión al clavarlas en su cuerpo me dijo que no sentía dolor alguno.

Mi chakra se agoto no podría hacerle frente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía enfrente, comenzó a atacar. Muchos de sus golpes me dieron en el rostro y unos pocos mas en el cuerpo, no me rendiría tan pronto, no, no sin antes hacer la lucha, limpié el hilo rojo que salía de mi labio y comencé a atacar también yo. Era más que claro ,estaba exhausta no sabía hasta que punto mi cuerpo me permitiría seguir.

Perdí el equilibrio por unos momentos al lanzar un puñetazo cuando este se movió, sentí una patada en la espalda que me hizo caer ,logre meter las manos, sentí como el Akatsuki me tomo del chaleco y me levanto en el aire.

-Donde esta Naruto Uzumaki.

Era increíble que esto lo estuvieran haciendo por la bestias con cola, nadie en esta aldea traicionaría a un camarada, morir antes que traicionar.

-¡Responde!.-Esta vez me tomo del cuello apretando mi garganta.

El aire cada vez me hacia mas y mas falta me estaba estrangulando.

-No lograras hacer hablar a nadie en esta aldea.-Mi voz sonaba entre cortada y ronca, cada palabra la pronuncie con dificultada.

Me arrojo al suelo, mire como sus pies se acercaban a donde yo estaba, no tenia las fuerzas para levantarme. Solo pude pensar en el por última vez, en cada momento que pasamos juntos y cuanto hubiese deseado pasar más tiempo con él. En como él me cambio, lo que me hizo sentir ,cosas que nunca antes había sentido por alguien ,ese amor y amistad que me brindo, en como hubiese querido ser ¨Ging Hatake¨ .Era probablemente lo mas cursi que pude imaginar y que también sería lo último.

-Kakashi .- Susurre .Una vara de metal salió de su manga solo podía esperar el dolor aproximarse.

Una barrera de tierra se posiciono frente a mi impidiendo que me clavara la vara.

-Sáquenla de aquí ,al hospital ahora.-Era la voz de un hombre.-Nos encargaremos de este.

-Te llevare de inmediato al hospital resiste, Ging.-Mi nombre hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Hakodo.

-No hables te sacare de aquí.

Me levanto del suelo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, tenia puesto su uniforme de médico, no podía evitar entrecerrar la mirada me sentía agotada.

-Hakodo.-Tenía que decirle lo que sabía.

-No hables.

-Es importante.-Respire hondo.-Tienen que saberlo.

-Parece muy importante, espera a que me aleje lo suficiente para poder comenzar a curarte. Podrás hablar hasta entonces.-Me condiciono.

Konoha está repleta de escombros, nos alojamos detrás de un edificio al parecer evacuado. Un aura verde comienza a ser expulsado de sus manos.

-Tu chakra está agotado , esto será suficiente para que hables.

-Dale esta información a la Hokage.-Hago una mueco de dolor.-La varas incrustadas tienen chakra de alguien que esta a...

No termino de decirlo, pierdo la conciencia sin poder evitarlo. Despierto en una camilla, Lady Katsuyu esta aun lado mío restaurando mi chakra.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?.

-¿Que paso?.-Me siento como nueva, me levanto y a mi alrededor de todos despiertan dentro de los escombros.

-Naruto derroto a Pain.

-¿Naruto?.-No es que no confié en sus habilidades o en lo que es capaz de hacer ,la verdad es que me impresiona lo lejos que llego.

-Si, Naruto derroto a los caminos de Pain y a Nagato que era quien los controlaba.

¿El que tenía el control?, era él la persona que tenia inyectado su chakra por todo el cuerpo de ese pain, había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía.

-¿Cuantos caminos eran?.

-Seis, cada uno con habilidades diferentes.

-Entiendo.

A mi alrededor todos parecen estar bien, camino entre los escombros y llego a un punto alto, todo Konoha esta destruida. Lo que parece ser una celebración llama de inmediato mi atención, me guio por el sonido y llego al lugar donde todos están alabando a Naruto.

Observo desde lo alto con una enorme sonrisa y una mano en mi cintura, puedo observar como Sakura, y me consta que es ella porque su cabello es inconfundible , camina de entre la multitud abriéndose espacio para abrazar a Naruto el héroe. Yo de antemano sabía que había química entre ellos dos. Observando con más detalle otra cabellera llama mi atención una color plateada, nuestras miradas se cruzan desde lo lejos, sé que me esta sonriendo ,asiento y no es hasta que siento algo recorrer mi mejilla me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.

 **Me tarde un poquito en este capitulo porque aun me faltaban algunas ideas para completarlo,pero ya esta aquí listo espero y les guste 8)**


	13. Capítulo 13: Siempre contigo

**Capitulo 13: Siempre contigo**

Bajé del lugar donde me encontraba, camine moviendo los escombros yacidos a mi alrededor.

-¡Ging!.

Gire enseguida para ver a las personas que me llamaba. Ambos me regalaban una cálida sonrisa desde lo lejos, corrí hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

-Kotetsu, Izumo ,me alegra tanto verlos .-No medí la fuerza empleada cuando los estrujaba por el cuello, ambos eran más altos que yo así que los estaba forzando a agacharse ,emitieron un quejido de dolor, soltándolos emití una sonrisa de disculpa.

-También nos alegra, Izumo no dejaba de pensar en ti. -Izumo solo se limito a rodar los ojos.

-No fuiste una de los...que fueron ...revividos.

-¿Revividos? No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Izumo.

-Varios murieron en los enfrentamientos .Nadie sabe cómo, tal vez por un jutsu muy poderoso regresaron a la vida.

-Yo... yo quede inconsciente en la pelea contra uno de ellos, cuando desperté Lady Katsuyu estaba restaurando mi chakra. Pero ¿Y ustedes ?.

-Kotetsu y yo ayudamos a evacuar a todos, cuando ese gran impacto azoto toda la aldea al igual que tu despertamos con Lady Katsuyu.

-Entonces hay heridos pero ningún muerto.-Afirme.-En ese caso debemos ayudar a los demás.

Después de que declararan a la Hokage en coma nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, nuestra líder estaba inconsciente, el no tener al mando un líder no impidió que comenzara la reconstrucción y nueva organización del la aldea. Nos dividimos en grupos, me uní al que se encargaría de retirar los escombros e identificar los lugares riesgosos. Otros se encargarían de los víveres, de armar las tiendas y el cuerpo médico de los heridos.

Cuando la tarde llego trayendo después la oscuridad del cielo sobre la aldea, dejamos todo para ir a descasar, no habría mucho que hacer a oscuras. Fui a donde ahora estaban los escombros de lo que una vez fue la mansión Tsuneshi, me abrí paso y al llegar a lo que era el jardín principal note como había sido cubierto en su totalidad por grandes paredes de metal en signo de protección. Busque a mi alrededor y fue cuando recordé que papá una vez menciono algo de un sello de protección en lo que era el patrimonio del clan.

Dado a que se trataba de un sello no hacia fiable la opción de revertirlo, de pie frente al muro solo usando el jutsu secreto del clan logre dispersarlo exitosamente. El jardín se miraba hermoso como si nada a su alrededor hubiera pasado, simplemente estaba intacto. La fuente con el emblema del clan se encontraba en el centro mientras que diversos tipos del flores y arboles se encontraban a su alrededor, el legado seguía ahí. Con unos sellos de manos abrí camino al lo que se le podría llamar escondite del clan. La fuente desplego unas escalera de bajo de la tierra, jamás había intentado abrirla ni siquiera cuando todo el clan se extinguió.

-Como sea ya estoy aquí.-Dije para mí misma, se supone que la entrada al santuario era restringido para algunos. Mamá solía decir que cuando tuviera la edad podría entra y descubrir todos los secretos de la familia, tanto sellos como jutsus que solo pertenecían al clan, al igual que los Hyuga, éramos en extremo reservados.

Baje las pocas escaleras ,era una especie de contenedor, había libreros infestados de pergaminos en una repisa había armas que conocía como también había una o dos que nunca había visto, todas parecían finas y de una excelente calidad ,teníamos quien nos las fabricaran pero cuando el número de integrantes disminuyo por las guerra también lo hizo el numero de armas que comprábamos.

Encontré libros y pergaminos que contenían metal dispuesto a ser invocado, eso sería de mucha ayuda para la reconstrucción lo malo era que requería de mi entera manipulación para moldearlo, sería un excesivo desgaste de tiempo y chakra debía haber algo que me fuera útil. Revise todos y cada uno de los estantes. Tome algunos pergaminos que iban encaminados a lo que buscaba.

Cerré la entrada y deje atrás el jardín.

-Lady Tsuneshi debería de estar ya en su tienda.-Me encontré con la fiel ama de llaves que servía a mi familia desde que tenía memoria.

-Vamos la acompañare.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los trabajadores?

-Todos están bien, al igual que todos están siendo ubicados en sus respectivas tiendas.

Era impresionante como todos ya organizados tenían lugares establecidos para dormir, había shinobis con listas acomodando a los aldeanos.

-Aquí es.

La mía era más grande y espaciosa que algunas de las que había visto en el camino.

-Preparare todo.

-No, espera.-Dije aun con los pergaminos en las manos.-Esto es demasiado para mi, sería mejor que una familia grande o que la utilicen para cuidar a los heridos.

-Tan bondadosa como siempre Lady Tsuneshi.-Bondadosa no era una palabra que yo utilizaría para describirme a como soy ahora, pero Wayuu me conocía desde pequeña y era una de las pocas personas que sabía todo de mi y tal vez para ella lo fui en un tiempo.

-Es solo que aquí cabrían mas personas. Hablare con los encargados yo ocupare una tienda pequeña.

Salí encontrándome con Aoba, al igual que siempre llevaba los lentes obscuros y el uniforme ninja .Le explique la situación y quería que me ubicara en otro lugar para que la otra tuviera un mejor uso.

-Si ,es cierto que los clanes tienen tiendas más grandes.

-Lo sé, pero soy la única del mío, sería muy tonto que una sola persona ocupara una donde caben diez.

-Si, es solo que tendría que ver donde ubicarte, todas están contadas así que tendrías que compartir con...-Revisaba su lista.

-Con migo.

Kakashi se acercaba con una mano alzada y una sonrisa tras su máscara. Mis ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo ganaron, dejando caer todo al piso siendo atrapada por él. Al estar rodeada por sus enormes y fuertes brazos me sentí completa, sentía como me estrujaba mas a él, mientras escondía mi rostro en la curva que formaba su cuello y hombro inhalando profundamente su aroma deleitante.

-Bueno creo que haré el cambio en la lista.-Aoba se retiro algo incomodo.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien.-Me tomo de la mano.-Vamos -Recogimos los pergaminos del suelo y caminamos hacia su tienda.

En un rincón de la tienda había sacos para dormir y algunas mantas . Deje los pergaminos en una mesita en la esquina.

-Por cierto ¿Que son todos esos pergaminos?

-Los estudiare, me uní a el quipo que se encargara de la reconstrucción y necesito encontrar algo que me ayude a crear casas mas rápido que cuando las moldeo por mí misma.

-¿Entonces están clasificados como confidenciales?.-Arqueó la ceja de una manera divertida

-Aunque uses tu sharingan no podrías hacer mucho, un miembro del clan Tsuneshi es el único que puede, tiene grabados especiales.-Señale.-Lo vez.

-No parece complicado.-Dijo en un tono desafiante.

-Inténtalo.-Me cruce de brazos, esperando a que lo hiciera para reírme después de que lo intentara.

-No te daré el gusto de que te burles de mi.-Dio unos pasos hacia mí ,me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en la mesita. Bajo su máscara y se acerco para posicionar su labios en los míos, con una mano en mi nuca me acechaba cada vez más a él. Sentí como introducía su lengua en mi cavidad, a lo que yo mordí su labio inferior.

-¿Enserio lo aremos aquí?.- Deje escapar una risa.

-No.- Dijo después de separarnos para tomar aire.

Acomodo su máscara, trate de arreglar mi cabello y baje de la mesa.

-¿Como esta ella?.

-Sigue inconsciente, no saben cuando despertara. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos tal vez vuelva tarde, no me esperes.-Se despidió con un beso.

Retome mi investigación tendiéndome en la mesa con todos los pergaminos, algunos libros contenían cosas que en verdad no sabía, otros como mejorar ciertas habilidades para por fin terminar tome todos aquellos que tenían que ver con invocación, entre ellos encontré justamente lo que buscaba. Lo repace varias veces, no tenia ningún sello de manos que no conociera, mañana intentaría esperando obtener los resultados deseados.

-Creí que estarías durmiendo.-Alce la mirada.-Ya es tarde ven a dormir. -Asentí.

No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Kakashi llego, era noche todo estaba tranquilo.

Deje todo en su lugar, me quite el chaleco quedando solo en la blusa de tirantes blanca, me recosté a su lado siendo envolví da por su brazos.

-¿En qué piensas?-Se percato de que no dormía y que algo me intrigaba.

-En todo lo que paso, en cómo esta mañana la aldea estaba igual que siempre y de pronto era destruida. En que no podía dejar de pensar en ti.-Lo ultimo lo dije en un tono demasiado cursi.

-Bien ,nunca dejes .-Beso mi frete.

-Nunca lo hice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno cuando estaba peleando con uno de los Pain hubo un mo...

-¡¿Peleaste con Pain?!.-Se sobresalto demasiado desasiendo el abrazo y sentándose.

-No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados Kakashi.-Me postre a su lado

\- ¿¡Tu sola!?-Asentí con la cabeza y el ceño entre fruncido .-¡¿Que fue lo que paso?!

-Kakashi baja la voz debe haber personas durmiendo, te lo diré todo solo cálmate.-Puse una mano en su hombro, mientras el se frotaba la cien molesto. Me asegure de que se tranquilizara para poder contarle a detalle lo que paso.

-Llegue a la aldea después de la misión. Junto con Izumo íbamos a comer, luego todo empezó a desmoronarse, pele con otros shinobis contra uno de ellos. Este absorbía los jutsus, varios quedaron inconsciente en los ataques, intente controlarlo por todas esas varas enteradas en su cuerpo, pero fue inútil. En ese último ataque todos quedaron inconscientes salvo un shinobi y yo, tenia información del usuario que los controlaba así que él me daría tiempo para escapar y llevar la información pero fue demasiado para él, después de eso el me alcanzo y tuve una pelea con él, me encontraba en desventaja nada de lo que hice funciono cuando lo creí todo perdido Hakodo llego en compañía de otros ninjas y me salvaron, pero quede inconsciente en el camino.

-Entonces tu si despertaste con lady Katsuyu

-Si.-Me quede en silencio repasando lo último que dijo.-¿Como que yo sí?

-...-Me tomo de las manos.-Yo fui de los que...

No lo deje terminar porque en seguida lo abrace y comencé a llorar.

-Tranquila Ging ,tranquila.-Me tomo de la mejillas, cerré los ojos quería que esas palabras nunca hubiesen salido de el .-Mírame estoy aquí.-Me obligo a abrirlos de nuevo.

-¿Que paso?.-Dije con la voz entrecortada tratando de calmarme

\- Uno de los Pain con el que pelee también era muy fuerte y mi caso solo se diferencia en que nadie me rescato cuando lo vi todo perdido. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero de no haber sido por eso no hubiera hablado con papá.

Sabia lo de su padre, el colmillo blanco de Konoha, una leyenda de la aldea que se suicido tras recibiré desprecio y rechazo de sus compañeros tras una misión fallida.

-Estaba ahí, creí también por un momento ver a Obito y a Rin así como a Minato sensei, pero después de eso me encontraba con papá hablando, después de todos esos años sintiendo rencor hacia él le dije que estaba orgulloso de él. Antes de poder decir más tenia a Chouji llorando a un lado mío.

-N-no sé qué decir.

-No lo hagas, lo importante es que ambos estamos aquí ¿Si?

-Si.

Nuevamente me atrajo hacia el sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **He aquí el capitulo 13.**

 **Se que tarde demasiado,ya llevaba escrito esta parte pero quería continuarlo para poder modificar lo y hacerle los ajustes requeridos,pero por fin esta qui.**

 **No tengo estimado cunado ni cuanto tiempo tardere en actualizar este y los demás fics(Ya saben la escuela, viene la semana de exámenes y esta pesadito).Tratare de actualizar _"_ _In love with someone that annoys me forever"_ que es la que mas esperan.**

 **Nos leemos pronto 8)**


	14. Capitulo 14:Cicatrices abiertas

**Capitulo 14: Cicatrices abiertas**

La mañana pintaba fresca pero para mi suerte unos brazos fornidos me rodeaban transmitiéndome su calor, sonreí para mis adentros.

Nunca me considere una niña caprichosa a pesar de ser de los altos clanes de konoha. Desde pequeña dije a mis padres que quería ser una kunoichi ,mi papa y madre jamás fueron a la academia ninja fueron entrenados por miembros del clan específicos por ser de las ramas principales.

Cuando se los confesé pensé que se enfadarían y que no me lo permitirían, cuando por fin le solté la sopa no se molestaron ni me reprocharon nada, solo les quedo apoyar mi decisión. Asique al igual que los miembros de las ramas más bajas me entrene en la academia sobresaliendo.

Dado a los entrenamientos y a que forme parte de un equipo cuando genin ,tenía todos los conocimientos necesario para subsistir afuera, hacer cosas por mi misma y no depende nunca de nadie.

Me revolví un poco dentro de las sabana, su agarre se aflojo un poco, en seguida el peliplata se despertó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé, probablemente muy temprano.- Me estiro para después sentarme. -Tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Demasiado-Se incorporo sentándose también.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para obtener una apariencia lo suficientemente decente para el día tan atareado que nos espera e incorporarnos con los demás en todas las actividades.

-Creo que necesitare mas pergaminos.-Digo de espaldas observando los pocos que hay sobre la mesita que nos dieron.

-No te esfuerces demasiado se que requerirás mucho chakra.-Lo siento detrás de mi.

-Tal vez termine exhausta pero lo valdrá.

-No hay manera en la que sigas lo que yo diga ¿no?-Susurra cerca de mi cuello.

-No-Cerré los ojos mientras le daba más acceso a mi cuello, comienza a rosar sus labios contra él. A pesar de que lo estoy disfrutando sé que si no me contengo tal vez nos retrasemos y la aldea nos necesita .

Me giro para besarlo.

-Nos vemos.-Digo antes de dirigirme a la salida de nuestra tienda.

Camine a donde todos los demás chinobis se estaban concentrando para comenzar la restauración de la aldea. Me duele ver la situación en la que se encuntra nuestra preciada aldeas. Años de guerras, luchas ,peleas dentro y fuera y ninguna había sido lo suficiente para dejarla como ahora.

Todos nos aseguraríamos de dejar como nuevo el legado de nuestros ancestros y protegerla para que no callera de nuevo.

-¡Ey!¡ Por aquí! ,creo que aun podemos usar esta madera.-Todos fuimos a donde Kotetsu señalaba.

-Así parece.-Dijo Izumo

-Pero lo que han construido las generaciones pasadas se ha perdido. Imaginar que llegaríamos a esto.

-La aldea no es lo único que los Hokages nos han dado.-Se acercó un hombre de cabello castaño y lacio a la altura de los hombros ,lleva su banda ninja como una bandana con la insignia hacia atrás, en la boca lleva lo que percibo un senbon.

-¡Exacto!

-Yamato.-Todos no giramos para apreciar a Yamato parado en lo alto.

-¡Nosotros seguimos aquí! ¡Estilo de Madera jutsu serie de casas de cuatro pilares!

Todos alardearon como en segundos Yamato construyo todas esas casas más nadie percibió su agotamiento salvo yo, el jutsu que uso se parece al mi en la construcción de casas y para el debe ser exhausto al igual como es para mí.

-Está exhausto.-Izumo me mira desconcertado.-Y pronto lo estaré yo así que es mejor que empiece para reponer mis energías y continuar con la reconstrucción. -Suspiro, no seria para nada fácil.

-¿Que aras con todos esos pergaminos?

-¿No es obvio?, construir casas.-Le guiño el ojo.

Tiendo unos de los pergaminos para invocar bloques de metal que me permiten moldear casas, construimos algunos refugios que por lo pronto serian de mucha ayuda, lo malo de esto es que necesitábamos demasiado chakra para levantar al menos diez casa entre los dos, era demasiado agotador, para el final del día nos quedamos sin chakra. Tomamos largos descansos, no porque quisiéramos, sino porque nuestras reservas de chakra estaban bacías.

Ya por la tarde los pergaminos se acabaron. Me aventuro por toda la aldea en una búsqueda del tesoro perdido, donde un pergamino es la mejor recompensa.

Hasta ahora no tengo tanta suerte con eso.

-Usa estos.- Giro para encontrarme con ojos azules llenos de egocentrismo.

-Riku.-Su nombre sale de mi boca con desprecio.

-Como estas preciosa-Pasa su vista sobre mi sin preocuparse por ser discreto.-supongo que bien.

-No te advertí sobre qué era lo que te pasaría si te volvías a acercar.-Me cruzo de brazos y adquiero una pose impotente.

-Tranquila linda ,se que necesitas pergaminos así que te traje estos.

Mi vista no se desvió de sus ojos desde que llego lo hacía a modo de reto ,no me hacía sentir inferior y quería demostrárselo.

Me tendió todos los que tenía en brazos ,me entrego alrededor de una docena.

-¿Porque tienen el emblema del clan Tsuneshi?.-Todos cada uno los tenían y era porque efectivamente pertenecían a mi clan, los inspeccione detenidamente.

-Considéralo un regalo.

-¿Regalo? ¿De parte de quien?-Alzo la vista pero ya no está.

Lo busco por todo el lugar pero simplemente desapareció dejándome con la duda.

¿De dónde los había sacado?¿Porque los tenia?.Me hago estas preguntas una y otra vez durante el camino de regreso.

Llego a la carpa que comparto, me intriga que los pergaminos pertenecieran a mi clan. Porque después analizarlos efectivamente eran de los Tsuneshi y el hecho que Riku me los haya entregado es aun más extraño.

Kakashi aun no llega debe estar muy ocupado en lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Me tomo mi tiempo para analizarlos, la tercera parte de ello tiene escritos mientras que el resto están vacios.

Tienen anotaciones y se parecen a los que recogí del santuario, entre ellos encontré uno de mucha ayuda ,por las inscripciones invocaba un refugio.

A la mañana siguiente retomo mi labor y los pergaminos no pudieron ayudarnos mejor, una invocación no gastaba demasiado chakra como lo aria si yo moldeara todas las casas ya trazadas y moldeadas. Hago las de todos los pergaminos y como ya no me quedan mas auxilio a todo aquel que necesita de mi jutsu.

La tarde había caído nos han dado órdenes de descansar a unos pocos, después de renegar no ganamos la batalla y nos dieron la orden de ir a reponernos, ya no podíamos contradecirlos aunque quisiéramos. Tienen algo d razón ocupamos reponernos y no agotarnos a morir si queremos una rápida reconstrucción.

Camino por los bosques, la aldea parecía ir mejorando poco a poco no se sabía nada de la recuperación de Lady Tsunade aun sigue inconsciente pero yo tengo fe en que se repondrá pronto es una sannin muy fuerte, lo sé .Rumor de que pronto un líder seria escogido rondaba entre todos los aldeanos y chinobis de Konoha. Si llegara el caso tendría que aceptarlo por el bien de los aldeanos aunque en el fondo me opondría a la idea, pero igual no puedo ser egoísta ,todo es por el bien de la aldea.

-Justo te estaba buscado a ti.-Me pilla desprevenida logrando que me sobresalte.

Giro sobre mis talones para encontrarme nuevamente con Riku.

-¿A caso tienes más pergaminos por entregarme?.-Creo que con ninguna otra persona e usado un tono tan mas cortante para dirigirme.

-Am... no.

-Entonces lárgate.-Gruño

-Espera preciosa. -Toma el descaro de retenerme sujetándome por el brazo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-Inmediatamente deseo no haber dicho eso, su mirada se volvió lujuriosa, ruedo los ojos al ver su sonrisa de lado.

-No estaría mal...todo.

Frunzo el ceño e inmediatamente cierro mi otro puño libre para estamparlo en su rostro. ¿Que se creía?.

Detiene mi golpe y me sostiene por las muñecas. Forcejeo hasta salir de su alcance zafándome de él.

-Calma Ging, no lo niego.-Rió.-Pero es por lord Danzo que estoy aquí.

-¿Danzo?.

Su nombre era de mi total conocimiento, es el encargado de dirigir Raiz . Lo sé porque después de lo de mi quipo yo misma presente solicitud para Raiz . De no ser por el tercero, cosa que aun no entendía, habría formado equipo con ellos.

-Ahora que es el sexto quiere reclutarte.

-¿Porque a mí?, espera ¿Qué?-Noto que a dicho sexto.

-En realidad es una orden, así que necesito que me acompañes ahora.

-¿Que paso con la Hokage?

-Danzo es al que ahora sirves, el es el sexto Hokage ahora, no tienes que interesarte por nadie más ,¿A caso no es lo que querías hace tiempo?

-Pero...

-Es una orden del Hokage Ging, obedece.

Sigo ahí parada sin moverme, quiero respuestas a preguntas que aun no formulo bien en mi mente tales como; ¿Qué hay de lady Tsunade?¿Por qué Danzo?¿Porque me requiere?¿Quien rayos lo postulo?.

Riku comienza a acercarse, retrocedo por mero instinto tomando mi kunai y optando por ponerme en guardia, una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro. No es alguien en quien se pudiera confiar y menos ,si es que estoy en lo correcto, si es que trabaja para Danzo. Comienza a hacer sellos de mano, preparada para cualquier cosa que pueda querer hacer me pongo en guardia, como resultado en una nube de polvo cambia su uniforme de la aldea por una túnica ancha negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, en su rostro hay una máscara de un zorro con detalles en un color celeste.

Raiz.

El pertenece a esa organización que vigilaba desde las sombras.

\- Claro que tengo interés por los demás yo...estoy ayudando en la reconstrucción , no puedo dejarlo así tu mismo me diste los perga-mi-nos.-Una teoría se empezar a formar en mi mente, una tan retorcida que si alguien me la dijera no la creería.-¿Quien te dio los pergaminos?

-Danzo solo quiere el bienestar de la aldea.

-¿Por qué darme los pergaminos y luego reclutarme?

-Vamos linda deja de hacer preguntas y vayamos.

-NO ,explícate.-Todo es tan confuso, los pergaminos, su uniforme de AMBU Raiz, Danzo ¿Acaso estuvieron vigilándome?-Me han vigilado ¿No es cierto? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?¡RESPONDE!.

-Danzo exige que te unas a RAIZ, como nuevo Hokage tienes que obedecer. Es una si no lo haces por las buenas me obligaras a hacerlo por las malas.

Riku resulta ser un AMBU de raíz enviado por la cabeza, para que yo forme parte de ellos. Podía ser posible que Lady Tsunade no se recuperaría pronto, pero encontrarle un sustituto con la misma velocidad que Danzo lo había conseguido era impresiónate. Nadie tenía urgencia, todos podíamos esperar a la quinta, lo estábamos haciendo bien por nuestra cuenta, todos ,la aldea entera.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentes. -Di media vuelta depuesta a irme y perderme en lo profundo del bosque al menos hasta que Riku me dejara en paz. Le siento aproximarse por un costado, empuño nuevamente el kunai. Volteo para encararlo pero a desaparecido.

-Eres muy lenta.-Me dice cuando aparece detrás de mí a una distancia larga, piensa rodearme, corre a todo mi alrededor y lanzo esta vez shurikens que lo según.

-Vamos preciosa, creí que tu nunca fallabas.-Se burla al ver un circulo trazado por las shurikens que no acertaron su blanco.

Usando el elemento tierra formo los sellos para hacerlo volar desde el suelo moviéndolo. Salta como me lo espero y ahora frente a frente peleamos a taijutsu, podría decirse que estamos al mismo nivel esquivamos y atacamos. Intento con unos sellos pero necesito mis manos para esquivar y pelear .

Cuando tengo oportunidad lanzo una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder mientras se cubre con ambos brazos.

-¿Eso es todo?.-Se incorpora de ese último ataque, esta vez se quita la máscara dejando ver sus arrogantes ojos.

Sonrió ,lo alto de su ego lo siega.

Las shurikens que fallaron apropósito emergen del suelo formando el mismo circulo pero en un tamaño más reducido. Todas apuntan a su blanco esperando mis órdenes.

-No intentes moverte.-Digo victoriosa.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo?.-Su rostro es un poema.

-Te hice creer que eras los suficientemente veloz para esquivar mis ataques aun sabiendo que poseo un jutsu para controlar el metal. Cuando te ataque con mi taijutsu definitivamente creíste tener la ventaja al no dejar que hiciese sellos ,que no te diste cuenta que las shurikens habían desaparecido. Pero solo te estás acercando mas a mi trampa, las pociones de manos que use para el elemento tierra no solo fueron para mover el suelo debajo de tus pies también era para absorber las shurikens y que saliesen cuando llegaras al centro.

-Ya te lo dije vendrás con migo.-No parece sorprendido de mi excelente estrategia pero tampoco se mira preocupado al estar rodeado de filosas navajas que podían atravesarlo en cualquier momento.

Antes de que pueda hacer un sello o siquiera un movimiento manipulo todas la shurikens hacia él.

Esta vez mi objetivo es alcanzado y cae al suelo , me acercó a Riku letame. Pero todo nuestro alrededor cambia ,ahora estoy sobre una montaña ,el océano se mueve a un lado.

-Así que será por las malas ¿No?.-Su voz hace eco a lo lejos.

-¡Genjutsu!-Digo exaltada, claro debió meterme cuando se cambio la túnica, si creí que tuvo suerte al meterme dentro de uno cuando estaba ebria aquella vez ,ha logrado sorprenderme ya que me logro meter estando en mis cinco sentidos .

-Me prometí nunca déjame vencer por ti de nuevo .

-¿De nuevo?-Lo busco con la mirada.- JA olvidas que salgo con el ninja que copia. -Junto mis manos, concentrando chakra para salir.-¡Liberación!

El escenario donde me encontraba a cambio, ahora estoy rodeada de los arboles de Konoha en el mismo lugar desde que la ilusión comenzó .Me tomo demasiado chakra liberarme porque ahora respiro agitada y sostenida sobre mis rodillas con ambas manos.

Es su especialidad ,ni en mis entrenamientos con Kakashi gasto tanto para salir. Solo puede haber una explicación , o Kakashi nunca uso todo su poder con el sharingan ,o Riku es muy bueno en genjutsu. Probablemente ambos.

-Vaya pudiste deshacerlo . - Se burla de mi mientras retira la máscara de su rostro.-Tus entrenamientos con Hatake al menos te dejaron algo, pero dime Ging ¿Como están tus reservas de Chakra?.

-Aun puedo patearte el trasero.-Mi voz se entrecorta.-Estoy de vuelta en la realidad y no caeré dos veces en tu truco.-Miento, para salir de los genjutsus ocupo una gran cantidad de chakra ,chakra que necesito para en verdad hacerlo comer polvo.

-No tomes la decisión equivocada Ging ,algo malo podría pasarle a la gente que quieres.

-¿Crees poder hacer algo?-Idiota si cree que me amenaza.

-Pareces muy segura

-No dudo de las habilidades de nadie si de pelear con trigo se trata, además tendrían que enfrentarse a mi primero para poder herirlos.

-Auch, creo que estas equivocada ,hace unos momentos tu estabas en aprietos y si hubiese querido matarte créeme que si pude, podría y podre si no sigues las ordenes de Raiz

Me quedo en silencio, supongo que lo interpreta como mi rendición, cree haberme intimidado lo suficiente para caminar hacia mí. Su caminar es lento y en su rostro tiene esa sonrisa tétrica propio de él.

-Lo hicimos una vez podremos hacerlo de nuevo.

Frunzo el ceño mirándolo con desprecio, sus palabras aun razonan en mi cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Mi voz le quita la estúpida idea de haberme intimidado, sueno fuerte y demandante, exijo una respuesta.

-Vamos preciosa ,me refiero a lo que les paso a tus compañeros de antiguo equipo doce.

-¿Q-que?, se me eriza la piel al escuchar eso-¿Q-que?-Susurro para mí misma, el estomago s eme revuelve.

-Así es Ging tu equipo es uno de los trabajos de raiz. ¿Por qué crees que tú fuiste la única superviviente de esa misión ?¿Por qué ser la única donde se detuvieron los asesinos?¿Porque les daban tanta importancia unos AMBU?.

No sé qué es lo que más siento ahora, ira ,coraje ,venganza o dolor.

Riku sigue parado frente a mí. Que hable con orgullo por lo que su maldita organización hizo me hacía que mi sangre comenzara a hervir de ira.

-¿Como pudieron?-Mi voz se entrecorta al final de cada palabra, el recuerdo de aquellos días y el fantasma de mi pasado que me aterraba junto con esos años en los que me culpe por no haber hecho nada por mis amigos, los que pasaron a ser mi segunda familia, todo para que al final su muerte haya sido resultado de RAIZ.-¡¿COMO PUDIERON?!

Me reincorporo sacando fuerza y energía que no sabía que aun tenia dentro de mí. No dejare que la ira me domine, es lo que quiere, tengo que estar enfocada para poder vencerlo.

Riku comienza a moverse también, retrocede a cada paso que doy hacia él, sus manos se unen. Realizara sellos ,sellos que no puedo permitir porque de ser así me meterá en otro genjutsu. Manipulo los kunai del suelo manteniendo el sello que me da su control.

Riku ahora empuña una pequeña espada que saco de quien sabe dónde ,probablemente de dentro de su capa, me controlo mas, se supone que yo debí haber previsto el arma si ya la portaba. Se defiende con ella a cada ataque que lanzo.

Para crear un jutsu tengo que ser más rápida que él en las posiciones de manos, no ,sería un riesgo dejarlo meterme en un genjutsu en cuanto yo dejara de atacar .La única manera es seguir persiguiéndolo con los kunai y shuriken que yo manipulo, ya he rasgado parte de su uniforme.

-Vamos Ging se que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto, tú misma me lo demostraste en las última pelea que tuvimos.

 _Ultima_

Si lo que quiere es que dejara de perseguirlo con las armas lo logro, ahora lo atacare con todo lo que tengo. Comienzo a hacer sellos de mano. Riku deja su espada y al igual que yo comienza con los sellos de manos.

Son solo unos segundos para ambos terminar nuestros jutsus.

De mi garanta sale un fuego abrazador, quemo todo el camino directo hacia mi fuego sigue saliendo de mi boca debilitándose cada segundo ,mi falta de chakra es increíble, un ataque que duro muy poco fue el resultado. Por lo general logro mantenerlo más que esto. La llamas comienzan a disiparse.

Humo queda frente a mi estorbando para que yo pueda ver más allá, camino atreves de él para encontrarme con el AMBU.  
Mi corazón comienza a latir de una manera cardiaca al ver a la persona victima de mi ataque.

-Ka-kashi...

-Ging.-Su tono expresa todo el dolor que siente.

Mis armas lo han alcanzado y esta sangrado tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo y le cuesta mantenerse de pie.

-Kakashi, lo siento ,por favor ,perdóname ,yo...yo no quería, como lo siento.-Trato de decir algo para sepa que lo lamento.

-¡GING!

Otra voz a mis espaldas me grita, giro para ver de quien se trata.

-I-izumo

-Ging, tus armas me hirieron.

-¿Qué?

Empiezo a temblar las imágenes son tan reales, _genjutsu_ , Riku fue mas rápido metiéndome otra vez en una ilusión.

Con el chackra casi nulo que poseo no será suficiente para liberarme y enfrentarlo una vez fuera. Cierro los ojos deseando que mi yo de la realidad obedezca las ordenes que mi yo de la ilusión da. Imagino que tomo un kunai de mi funda y lo clavo en mi mano libre.

-Ahg.-Exclamo ,al parecer mi plan funciono. Siento dolor en mi mano y la sangre escurriendo es resultado de que la ilusión termino.

Tengo a mi ex-capitán de equipo parado frente a mi

.-No perderé Ging, no otra vez .-Arqueo una ceja en confusión,-¿Ya lo olvidaste?.- Parezco ser muy clara con mi expresión de interrogatorio pues prosigue . -¿Los exámenes chunin? ¿Los combates finales?-Se encoje de hombros.

-Eras tu...

-Sí ,era yo. El genin que por tu culpa no pudo avanzar a chunin ese mismo año.

* * *

 **¡Volví!**

 **Aquí les dejo este capitulo hoy me apure para corregirlo y editarlo todo (fue mu rápido así que puede contener errores,en verdad lo siento si es asi) porque en serio quería ya subir algo,he estado muy ocupada y también algo falta de imaginación espero que les guste y espero dentro de poco actualizar mis otras dos historias 8)**


	15. Capitulo 15 : Retrocediendo al ayer Ha

**Capitulo 15 : Retrocediendo al ayer.**

Hasta ahora el examen teórico de esta primera etapa parecía sencillo, todos los ejercicios los respondí sin ningún problema, y ahora era momento para entregarlo. Giro para encontrarme con las miradas de mi compañeros que al igual que yo han terminado. Todos se sorprenden al vernos de pie caminando hacia el sensor a cargo para entregar nuestros exámenes .

-¿Terminaron?

Asentimos los tres .Dejamos el examen y salimos en silencio.

-¿Difícil?.-Mako pregunta.

-Para nada.-Respondo sacudiendo mi cabello y una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Segura Ging?, de los tres fuiste la ultima en terminar.-Solo intenta provocarme, no le daré el gusto.

-Por supuesto que no-Volteo hacia mi otro compañero-Orikun.

-Lo siento Ging, tendrás que pagar la cuenta.-Bofo soplando un mechón de mi cabello.

Esa tarde pago el almuerzo de todo mi quipo incluyendo a Sumoke sensei, tal como el que perdiera la apuesta que hicimos antes de entrar al examen. Tal apuesta consistía en que el ultimo en entregar el examen dispararía la comida de hoy.

-Creo que fue todo un complot en mi contra.

Los chicos y yo caminamos hacia nuestras casas dejamos a Sumoke sensei cuando se encuentra con su novia en la cuadra anterior .Mi casa es la más lejana por lo consiguiente soy la que los acompaña a sus casas.

-Vamos no seas mala perdedora.- Mako pasa un brazo por mi cuello acercándome hacia él para abrazarme como lo aria un hermano mayor a su hermana para molestarla. A veces me siento así. De cierta forma ambos se comportan de tal manera con migo, protectores, aun con las múltiples veces en las que les exijo me dejen en paz, supongo que es solo para molestarme y muy en el fondo me divierte a mi también.

-Ya vasta.-Lo hago a un lado.-¿De qué creen que trate la siguiente prueba?

-Pronto lo sabremos.- Orikun responde.

Pasa una semana ates de que nos reunamos a las afueras de Konoha en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que están catalogados como peligrosos. A decir verdad nunca estuve en el antes, aún así no logra asustarme.

Le doy muchas vueltas en mi cabeza sobre lo que tengamos que hacer allá dentro. Estoy ansiosa que parezco nerviosa. Tan metida en mis pensamientos que doy un ligero salto cuando escucho un saludo.

-Hola.

-Izumo, pasaste la primera prueba.

-¿No me creías capaz?.

-No,em...-Comienza a reír.-No me malinterpretes ,me alegra.

Izumo a diferencia de Mako y Orikun, es más relajado no siento que tenga esa pinta de hermano mayor ,es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, pero de los que valen la pena. Me alegra verlo.

Nos hacen formarnos en una fila para comenzar la explicación de esta prueba. Han dado las instrucciones que seguiremos una vez dentro. A cada equipos se nos ha dado una brazalete plateado con unos cristales incrustados. El ejercicio consiste en que todos los genin logren tener uno al final para poder pasar a la siguiente prueba. Dan la señal para comenzar y nos hacen pasar.

Después de un rato mi equipo sigue corriendo por el bosque. Mako puede ser el más bromista y hablador de todos, pero cuando se trata de de algo serio es el primero en asumir el rol de líder, sus cambios de humor suelen asustarme a veces ,es increíble como siempre busca la mejor solución.

-Sigamos, nos detendremos dentro de ocho metros.

Hacemos lo que nos pide sin siquiera dudar. Una vez reunidos debajo de las raíces de los grandes árboles que crecen aquí Orikun desenvuelve el mapa que se nos fue dado.

-Tenemos que buscar los demás brazaletes en el menor tiempo posible y llegar a la salida antes que todos, para las ultimas horas será un baño de sangre, todos buscaran los brazaletes y matar aunque al que ataquen no porten uno.

-Bien.-Observo el brazalete de nuestro equipo que reposa en mi muñeca.

-Tú te quedaras con ese Ging

-¿Qué? no-Trato de objetar.

-Lo podrás mantener aferrado con tu jutsu ,¿No?-Asiento.-Por eso será mas difícil quitártelo a ti, deberás mantenerlo contigo todo el tiempo.

-Sí pero...

-Buscaremos los otros dos, juntos .-Orikun me interrumpe.

Son tres días los que nos dieron para terminar, después del tiempo límite que no haya cruzado la puerta de salida deberá volver y aplicar para el siguiente año.

Para nuestra suerte hemos conseguido los tres que nos corresponden a cada uno, no fue fácil primero fue en contra de la aldea escondida entre la hierba, de nuestra edad .Mako me dio a guardar el segundo brazalete que le correspondía a Orikun. Finalmente para el de Mako tuvimos que esforzarnos más, era un equipo mayor que ya parecían tener experiencia, tanto fue que tuve que utilizar el jutsu secreto de mi familia, aun cuando se que no debo mostrar todas mis habilidades hasta el final ,pero solo fue para arrebatar de nueva cuenta la dichosa joyería del enemigo que ya escapaba. Después nos dirigimos a la entrada, le di a cada uno su pase de salida y corrimos hacia la meta.

De eso ha pasado una semana, me encuentro con mi equipo entrenando para la ultima prueba, que serán combates solos. La estrategia para las eliminatorias en la segunda prueba no dejó demasiados genin, algunos simplemente decidieron traicionar y pelear con su propio equipo para poder llegar a la salida. Quedamos un numero par de genin así que serian de solo una ronda al azar para llegar a chunin.

-Has mejorada Ging.-Empujo mas la espada contra él, su rostro esta frente al mío, es mejor que yo y se aprovecha de ello dejando salir risas burlonas y miradas de superioridad de sus ojos ámbar.

-No es todo lo que tengo.-Gruño

Orikun es un buen espadachín siempre lleva su espada con el atada detrás de su espalda en un cinturón debajo de la bata marrón que siempre se esfuerza por mantener abierta ,como si de mucho tratara presumir ,agradezco que lleve la camisa de rejilla negra debajo le ahorra la vergüenza.

Seguimos intercambiando ataques con nuestras espadas, desvía cada uno de mis ataques y yo me esfuerzo por esquivar todos los suyos. Su fuerza también le ayuda siendo dos años mayor que yo. De un momento a otro cuando me encuentro con su pie detrás de mi haciéndome caer de espalda.

-Agh.-Sollozo al impactar con el suelo.

Intento mover la espada que mantengo sostenida en la mano derecha pero algo la presiona contra el suelo. Al gírame me encuentro con el pie de Orikun sobre mi espada y cuando decido voltear para encararlo sostiene su espada cerca de mi cuello. Sonríe.

Ofrece una mano para ayudarme a levantarme ,la tomo muy a la fuerza.

-Fue demasiado fácil.

-Pues debiste escoger a Mako.

-Eres mejor que Mako, Ging.-Lo voltea a ver por el rabillo del ojo.-Lo siento.

-Es cierto.-Dice Sumoke sensei.

-¡Sensei!

-En lista somos Orikun, Ging, yo y al final estas tu Mako .- Reímos al ver a Mako enojado.-Orikun as mejorado mucho, pero también lo ha hecho Ging, tardaste mas en desacerté de ella ahora.

-¡Sensei!-Por segunda vez le es gritado, ahora por mí.

-Solo bromeo. -Sonríe mientras arremanga su uniforme, hace una señal para que nos acerquemos.-Mañana será un día impórtate ,cada uno de ustedes deberán de mostrar todo lo que han aprendido. Guarden el elemento sorpresa para el final, después de haber analizado a su oponente. ¿De acuerdo?-Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo.-Una cosa más.-Sumoke-sensei voltea hacia mi.-Ging te prohíbo usar tu elemento lava, aun no lo puedes controlar y requiere una gran cantidad de chakra ,será para otra ocasión.

-Está bien.

Quiero alegar que puedo ser capaz de mantener mi jutsu y controlarlo, pero solo le mentira. Cada vez que lo uso termino exhausta ,nunca he sido fan de usar mi keke genkai suelo usar siempre mi control sobre el mental para todo. Siendo la ultima del clan siento la obligación de demostrar de que estaban hechos los Tsuneshi, y así será en la eliminatoria final.

Llegamos puntuales a lo que es la arena, igual que todos los años hay gente de todas las aldeas que tienen participantes en los exámenes. Este año no hay ninguna de las aldeas grandes, solo aldeas pequeñas .

Estamos en el quinto encuentro, Mako pelea en contra de uno de la yerba. El encuentro giro a favor de mi compañero cuando ,con ayuda de su pergamino ,Mako invoco una gran cantidad de agua que le permitirá usar sus ninjutsus. Comparte afinidad con Sumoke sensei, él fue quien le dio el pergamino para siempre poder usar el agua a su favor.

-¡Mako es el vencedor!-Grita el sensor a cargo.

-¡Bien Mako!-Grito desde el balcón donde nos encontramos el resto del quipo doce.

Esperamos para que los siguientes en pasar sean mencionados .Mako ya está con nosotros y recibe atención medica por sus heridas.

-Los próximos en pelear son... Riku Amiro y Ging Tsuneshi.

Desvió la atención que le doy a Mako al escuchar mi nombre. No pensé que pasara tan rápido pero no le temo a enfrentarme con ese tal Riku, la adrenalina corre por mis venas.

-Ging es hora.-Sumoke-sensei dice.

-Da lo mejor, no quiero ser el único chunin.-Arqueo una ceja mientras sonrió a mi compañero.

Bajo y entro en el terreno donde momentos antes Mako peleó. Frente a mi tengo a un chico de cabello marrón y ojos azules .Es de estatura media ,mas alto que yo pero no tanto que mis compañeros, parece de mi edad, tal vez un año más que yo, a diferencia de muchos de los demás que lograron llegar hasta este punto. Tiene puesta una sudadera gris ,pantalones de un gris más oscuro con vendas en la pierna derecha, era claramente de konoha por el emblema en su frente, pero nunca lo había visto al menos no en la generación de la que me gradué.

-Listos, comiencen.

-Vamos linda no te arriesgues a romperte una uña y date por vencida.

-Es tan patético que me toque pelear con alguien como tu.-Frunce el ceño.

Nuestro combate empieza cuando el se empieza a mover hacia mi dejando ver con si shurikens en sus manos. Sería muy fácil para mi desviarlos pero como dijo mi Sumoke sensei debo guardar el elemento supresa y primero analizar a mi contrincante. Tomo un kunai de mi bolso trasero para desviar sus shurikens.

-¿Eso es todo?.

-No me provoques niña.

-¡Jutsu bola de fuego!-Una esfera gigante se dirige hacia él.

Por otro largo rato solo intercambiamos golpes. Es mayor que yo, se nota por cómo me sigue el ritmo, de no ser porque yo también convivo a casi diario con compañeros mayor seria derrotada con gran facilidad. Es bueno estar en un quipo así.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, seguimos intercambiando golpes yo podría subir el nivel pero con este chico parece no ser necesario ya que no ha mostrado alguna habilidad impresionante, por otro lado debió haber pensado lo mismo que yo ,se está conteniendo.

Parece desesperarse del ritmo lento de nuestro combate, lanza unas pequeñas esferas al suelo, bombas de humo. En cuanto tocan el piso mi visón se nubla por completo, el humo esta por todos lados. Hay kunais y shurikens por nuestro alrededor, puedo sentirlo. Doy un salto hacia atrás para huir de esta cortina de humo.

Cinco objetos son lanzados hacia a mí, aun de espaldas sé lo que son. Cuando giro noto que llevan algo amarrado. Forzada a y porque no hay otra manera de esquivar, tomo posesión de todos los kunai y los redirijo lejos de mi. Todas explotan al instante.

-Parece que ya no es un secreto ¿no?.-Respiro agitada.

Después de que el sonido de las explosiones terminara un entero silencio nos rodea. Mi oponente denota mas furia que sorpresa. Por un momento siento haber hecho algo malo, giro para buscar el rostro de alguien que me explique qué es lo que hice mal.

Detrás escucho a una persona mencionar lo poderoso que es el clan Tsuneshi con su jutsu secreto, nunca creí ser reconocida por las personas de la aldea ,desde que tengo memoria mi clan siempre fue pequeño dado a la tercera gran guerra ninja y el evento del kyuubi que casi nos extinguió dejándome sola.

Sonrió al saber que no estoy sola , mi equipo me devuelve la sonrisa cuando volteo hacia las gradas donde se encuentran ellos, Orikun mueve su cabeza en señal de aprobación y Mako mueve los labios, acabalo, dice.

-¿Por qué no usaste tus habilidades desde el principio?.-Me encuentro con los odiosos ojos de mi contrincante.

-No lo creía necesario.-Dejo la inseguridad que me abrazo por un momento para retomar una actitud más confiada.-Más bien lo creo _innecesario_.- Y también algo presumida por el tono con el que dije esa frase.

-¡Te demostrare que te equivocas niñita!-Rio para mí misma.

-Solo necesito un Kunai para vencerte.

-¡No te creas la gran cosa!

-Esto se está demorando demasiado.-Dice el sensor.

-Está por terminar.-Digo confiada.

Siguiendo lo que he dicho tomo mi kunai y lo empuño, esta vez uso el control del metal y peleo de nuevo mano a mano. Unos cortes aparecen en la ropa y piel del chico engreído. Retrocedemos, debe saber que aun juego con él. Toma una posición diferente ,se esfuerza por hacer posiciones de mano. Lo obligue a demostrar de que está hecho.

La imagen comienza a distorsionarse , arrojo el Kunai en su dirección a modo de contra ataque, pero no acierto ,la imagen que tengo frente a mi no es clara. Ahora lo veo a él tomar su kunai. Reconozco la sensación de esto, estoy bajo un genjutsu, me lamento al no saber más que identificarlos ,porque nunca en ningún entrenamiento pude romper uno. Me deje llevar, el enemigo usa la única arma que no soy capaz de controlar.

El dolor en mi pierna hace a que abra los ojos y regrese a la realidad. De mi pierna derecha escurre un liquido, provocado por la arma enemiga. El esta sostenido por sus rodilla y manos. Me obligue a mi misma a atraerlo hacia mí para romper su jutsu con su Kunai . Quito el kunai de mi pierna, el dolor punzante me estremece obligándome a aplastar mi herida, mi mano adquiere el color carmesí de la sangre impregnada en mi pantalón.

El parece asuntarse, tengo su arma en mi mano y camino hacia el, doy zancadas cortas hacia él, retrocede. En lugar de hacer lo que él piensa que haré dejo caer su arma y llamo la mía, inmediatamente la tengo sostenida. Elevo mi mano con el mango del arma en su dirección.

El golpe es rápido pero preciso ,lo logro dejar inconsciente con el golpe en su banda ninja.

-El encuentro termino, Tsuneshi Ging es la vencedora.

* * *

 **Ok primero que nada Hola.**

 **Me desaparecí un buen tiempo lo he explicado en mi perfil y nuevamente lo vuelvo a repetir: de ahora en adelante tratare de ser constante en la actualizaciones de mis fics. A este le tengo un cariño especial dado a que es el primero que me atreví a escribir por lo tanto pienso terminarlo ,de hecho ya visualice el final 8(**

 **Denle una oportunidad se que al principio escribí muy mal pero se justifica con que uno soy novata y dos fuera de aquí mi ortografía es de lo peor aria sangrar a un diccionario con las faltas que comento pero sigo intentando solucionarlo y me tomo mi tiempo para revisar mis fics aspiro a ser mejor escritora pinki**

 **Por ahora les dejo este capitulo ,aquí se trata un poco de lo que era Ging en su examen chunin y como es que conoce a Riku desde el pasado.**

 **Saludos 8)**


End file.
